At Long Last
by Clear
Summary: *COMPLETE* Just made a few corrections. PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

PEACE IN!  
  
Hey peeps! This is my first fic so please bear with me.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
MEANING don't sue me for the use of other people's creations. At most you'll get 3 cents, some pocket lint, and a piece of ABC gum in it's wrapper. SERIOUSLY!  
  
This story isn't focused on any Sailor Moon character. However, they do play an important role.  
  
  
Prologue-Crystal  
  
  
  
They ran out of the Mines of Moria and towards Lothlorien as fast as their legs would allow, hearts heavy with the loss of Gandalf.   
  
"Relax."  
  
All heads turned as the soft feminine voice filtered through the air.  
  
"Who's there?" Aragorn called out, eyes straining to see into the dense forest up ahead.   
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows and walked towards them. All eyes widened in shock and amazement. Some cheeks flushed, while others simply stared or turned their heads in respect. A young woman stared back at them, one hand on her hip as she stood in a rather at ease stance. She wore a pair of white shorts that showed most of her long, slender legs to the world. A pastel purple top with thin straps that displayed her midriff completed the outfit. She stood still as if knowing that they had never before seen a creature such as her. Her black hair fell to the small of her back with a slight wave and upon closer inspection one could see the many tiny hidden lavender braids.  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo suddenly questioned, trying to ignore her appearance.  
  
"Who are you?" she questioned back.  
  
"The Hobbit asked you first, lass," Gimli growled, gripping his battle axe tightly.  
  
"Yeah, and I asked second. Two's higher than one."  
  
While everyone stared confused and shocked at her response, Legolas took the time to examine her in detail. In each ear there held two earrings. The first a silver loop and the second a stud of a purple gem that matched her attire. Around her neck, left wrist, and right ankle there were small silver chains. Connected to the chains were more purple gems. He took a step forward, unarmed.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, fair lady. May I ask of yours."  
  
The woman turned towards him. Admiring his grey-blue eyes she answered, "My name is Crystal."  
  
Legolas barely heard her. Instead he was lost in the wondrous depths of her eyes. They were as black as her hair yet they held sparkles of lavender. They were much like elven eyes, shrouded in age and wisdom. Deep inside he saw tales of untold pain, suffering, and hardships. Yet, it was out shone by purity and love. Even carelessness and mischief.  
  
"Excuse me miss," Pippin asked, feeling brave. "But why are you dressed like that?"  
  
She turned her gaze towards him, not even trying in the slightest to hide her amusement.  
  
"I always dress like this. It's the way of the Guardian Gang."  
  
"Guardian Gang?" Merry was very much interested about everything dealing with this strange and beautiful woman.  
  
"My group. My family."  
  
"Why do you tell us to relax?" Boromir spoke up, still upset over the "death" of Gandalf.  
  
"Because he's not dead."  
  
Everyone stepped back in shock. How did she know?  
  
"You're all wonderin' how I know. Right? Well, it's really quite simple. You see this ring?" She held up her right hand and upon her middle finger was a petite silver ring with designs carved into the band. In the center was another purple gem, but somehow it seemed much different from the others. It radiated warmth and all who saw it somehow knew that it possessed unlimited power. "This is called the Gem. The absolute strongest thing in any Universe, and there are millions of different Universes. It's power is unmatched. I'm called the Guardian of the Gem. I am one with it and I'm here to make sure it never falls into the hands of evil." She paused before continuing. "With the Gem I can do and see any and everything. Now, getting back to ol' Grey Beard. He's alive, just indisposed at the moment."  
  
"Lady Crystal," Frodo ventured forward to stand directly in front of her, holding out the One Ring. "Are you here to destroy this?" Somehow he knew that the ring would have no effect on her. He just hoped he could end this quest now before any more of his friends got hurt.  
  
She took the ring into her hand and jumped back when images began to appear in her mind. The Fellowship quickly gathered around her. She relaxed as she held the ring out in front of her.  
  
"You're really gonna have to do better than that," she said in a bored voice. The images appeared in her mind faster and more intense. She proceeded to sit down on a large old tree stump. "Still not good enough." She jumped up when the ring started to show her certain images of her own life and the lives of everyone she held dear. "Shut the hell up!!" She threw it back at Frodo who barely managed to catch it. Upon seeing the expressions of those around her she offered a sheepish smile and shrugged. "Sorry. It just started to really bug me."  
  
"Lady Crystal," Sam joined in the conversation. "About Mr. Frodo's question."  
  
"You see... I really had no idea about any of this or you all. Not until I arrived in this world."  
  
"Why did you come here? If you are from another world then," Aragorn inquired.  
  
"That's actually a funny story and pretty short. We were playing hide-n-go seek, which is really very hard when there are millions of different worlds to search in. Anyway, I had just entered this world lookin' for Spaghetti Brain, when I noticed a huge amount of dark energy. So I did some research and out found out about you all and what's goin' on. And about Grey Beard, I found out before it happened. Now, here I am." She recieved startled looks from those around her. "Well, obviously I couldn't leave you all in pain." The light in her eyes dulled as they unfocused, as if remembering something she had no desire to remember. Her voice lowered into a faint whisper. "I know all to well what it's like to lose someone you love. No matter for how short a time."  
  
The Fellowship exchanged glances. What had happened to her to cause such pain?  
  
"Anyway, I'll help ya. The very little I'm allowed."  
  
Frodo's eyes took on a look of renewed hope. Their chances of winning had improved, and all because of this one woman!  
  
"But right now let's get into Lorien. It's almost dark and personally, though they stand no chance against me, I don't want to see those damn Orcs. Or smell 'em for that matter."  
  
The hobbits laughed as the others shook their heads amused as they continued on into the forest.  
  
"Lass?"  
  
"Yeah, Gimer."  
  
The dwarf's eyes widened at the nickname, but shook it off as he proceeded to ask his question.  
  
"Who is Spaghetti Brain?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."   
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
DO YA LIKE???  
WELL, DO YA??  
  
Please review! I would very much like to know if I should continue this story. It doesn't take that long people.  
  
Oh, and one other thing. I need help with a new. I don't really like this one. So, if you have any suggestion just tell me.  
  
See ya in the next chapter!  
  
PEACE OUT! 


	2. Chapter One Lorien

PEACE IN!  
  
Hello again!  
I only got some of this story planned out so it might be a while for later chapters. Sorry, but that's life.  
  
One more thing. You know how I said Crystal's hair fell to the small of her back, well I'm changing it to a few inches past her shoulders. Like Legolas. I think it just looks better with the loose hair and braids.  
  
I have a problem. I get Lothlorien and Lorien confused. What exactly is the difference? I thought that Lothlorien was the forest itself and Lorien was the city. I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me.  
  
Getting back on schedule, here's the next part.  
  
You already know but I'll say again, just in case. I don't own nuttin'!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One-Lorien  
  
  
  
  
The Fellowship and Crystal walked quickly to get to the borders of Lorien. On the way Crystal asked questions faster than any of them could really comprehend.  
  
"What is it like here on Middle Earth? Where do you all come from? What are your homes like? Why are you so short? How come your ears are pointed?"  
  
They all laughed and told her to slow down so they could actually answer her questions. As they walked Aragorn and Boromir noticed the regular glances Legolas sent in Crystal's direction when he thought no one was looking. They also noticed the occasional glances she sent in his direction as well.  
  
'She's beautiful,' Legolas thought while staring at her once again. 'There is no other creature like her anywhere. Of that I am certain.'  
  
As her head slowly turned towards him he quickly focused his eyes back to scouting the forest for any dangers.  
  
'Damn he's hot. Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking? He couldn't stand my life, my past.'  
  
"No one can," Crystal said in a small whisper sadly.  
  
"What was that Miss Crystal?" Pippin questioned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothin', Pippin. I was just talkin' to myself. I do that a lot," she said with a wink.  
  
"How did you know his name?"  
  
"What, Merry?"  
  
"How did you know my name?"  
  
"Forgot already young hobbit?" Gimli said from his place in front. "That Gem of her's allows to see everything."  
  
"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you, Lady Crystal," Legolas began, thankful he could look at her without it being suspicious. "If that Gem really does allow you to see everything, why do you ask so many questions? Don't you already know the answers?"  
  
"Sure! If I want to that is."  
  
The warriors around her stopped to stare. She let out a long sigh.  
  
"Jeez, you guys can be so dense. I see only what I want to see. Pretty narrow minded huh? And usually I don't like prying into people's heads unless I have to. Same thing goes with the future. I could see it. I just don't wanna."  
  
"Why?" Frodo was surprised. If he could see into the future he would. Being able to stop anything bad from happening.  
  
"I like livin' by the moment. Life is an adventure, no matter what you are or where you're from, and it should be enjoyed and not cheated." She threw out her arms, tilted her head back and spun in circles, laughing. Then...   
  
"OWW!!" Everyone stopped when she ran into a low hanging branch. "My nose!" She then grabbed it, tears coming lightly to her eyes. Legolas quickly dropped his pack and gently took her face in his hands. He brushed a silky lavender braid and a few black strands of hair out of her face before checking her nose.  
  
"It's not bleeding, but there might be some slight swelling."  
  
Crystal suppressed a shiver at his soft touch, wondering why she was. It wasn't like her face had never been touched before. "That's just great," she grumbled. "My nose is gonna be as big as Stubby's over there."  
  
"Hey! I resent that."  
  
"Sorry, Gimer. I don't usually think before I talk."  
  
"We have come to notice that," Boromir laughed.   
  
A silence reigned between them once Legolas let go of Crystal's face. They continued to walk.  
  
'What's wrong with me?'  
  
In truth she knew what was happening, and she dreaded it. She looked at those around her and let out a soft giggle. All turned towards Crystal who soon began to laugh outright.  
  
"Can't... help... it," she managed between gasps. "You all look so serious. Not a good thing I'm tellin' ya."  
  
"Why isn't it a good thing," Aragorn asked, truly wanting to know. In his experience one had to be serious to survive.  
  
"I guess seriousness is fine in tough times. But then again, in tough times is when you need laughter the most. It reminds you why you're fighting. What's important in life."  
  
"It sounds as if you know," Legolas stated, stepping around a tree.  
  
"I do. More than you can possibly imagine." Silence fell upon them once more. "You know what, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Merry and Pippin asked in unison.  
  
"I'm not myself right now. But I will be once we get where we're goin'."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, Bomo, some of my Guardians are there. And they can always make me laugh."  
  
Nobody really took note of the nickname. She had proven herself to be too unpredictable, so they had set their minds into expecting anything concerning her. Hearts were light and all were, if not happy, then reasonably so. At least until Gimli seemed to remember something. He told the hobbits to stay close to him. That there was an elf-witch in those woods, but not to worry because he had the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. Suddenly arrows were pointed at them and an elf came up to Aragorn.  
  
"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Clear laughed and stepped out from behind Legolas. Upon seeing her the elves lowered their bows. "You're a big meanie, you know that."  
  
"My apologies, Guardian." Haldir lowered his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I did not see you."  
  
"I'll bet. Now, are ya gonna let us through, Hally?"  
  
"I am still debating the issue," he replied with a grin, straightening.  
  
"C'mon! I'm starvin'! And if I don't get food in my tummy soon I'll... I'll... eat one of your trees!," she finished lamely. " And you know I will! I make it a rule to try everything at least once. I've already tried tree. So save us all the trouble, and me the MAJOR heartburn and tummy ache, not to mention the attack on my taste buds, and let us though!"  
  
Haldir shook his head chuckling slightly, "Very well then, but the dwarf must be blind folded."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Guardian. It is law."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand your stupid feud. But it's not necessary. I'll vouch for him."  
  
Haldir looked down at Gimli before looking back up at Crystal. "Very well. Hurry. She is waiting."  
  
"Righty-O, Hally. You stay here and keep out the uglies, and I'll take 'em up."  
  
Haldir nodded his head before he and the other elves disappeared into the trees.   
  
"I have never seen Haldir act so, Lady Crystal."  
  
"Yeah. But you should know by now, Leo, I have a way with people. Oh, and one more thing, and this goes for all of ya. Don't call me lady or miss. It makes me feel like phttttt," she finished with a raspberry.  
  
Again, all looked at her and laughed. They were almost there when they heard a loud shriek. A young woman with long silver hair with a golden tint and bright cerulean eyes came running towards them. Her outfit was the same as Crystal's except all white. On her wrist and ankle were small silver chains, simple yet elegant. Around her neck was a small silver jewel giving off a soft glow. Her hair, reaching to her ankles, was done up in twin spheres on each side of her head, streamers falling from each.  
  
"It's about time you got back, Clear," she shouted bouncing up and wrapping her arms around Crystal.  
  
"Chill out, Spaghetti Brain. I wasn't gone for that long."  
  
"I know. But it's just so boring without you."  
  
"So you are Spaghetti Brain. A strange name I must say."  
  
The silver haired woman turned towards Aragorn. Suddenly she jumped back and waved her arm.  
  
"Hiya! My real name's Serenity, but I prefer Serena. You might have noticed that Clear really doesn't call anybody by their given names."  
  
"Clear?"  
  
Crystal looked down at Frodo.  
  
"That's just the Guardians name for me."  
  
Another woman appeared then. She had thick raven hair with a red tint that fell to her calves, violet eyes, and a ruby red top and gems.  
  
"Hey, Firefly! Whatcha been doin'? Guys this is Raye."  
  
"Hi," she greeted, walking over to Legolas. "I gotta hand it to your people. There isn't one, besides Clear, who can beat me in archery. But you elves get pretty damn close. Closer than any other outsider."  
  
"I thank you for your compliment, Lady Raye."  
  
Upon hearing "lady" she frowned.  
  
"Look, I'm sure Clear has already explained about how she feels about formalities. Well, that goes for all of us."  
  
"Tell me about it. Nothin's worse than a friend calling you 'lady' or somethin'." The voice belonged to yet another woman. She had hair the same length as Raye's, but her coloring was more like Serena's. Light blonde hair tinted with orange and sky blue eyes. It would seem she was the "orange" one.  
  
"Name's Mina. It's nice to meet ya."  
  
"The pleasure is ours, Mina," Boromir said politely, avoiding calling her lady.  
  
She offered up a smile. "Galadriel wants to meet you. She wants you too, Clear."   
  
"Alright. Catch up with ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As the Fellowship and Clear began to climb the staircase Mina caught the look on Legolas' face as he once again stared at Clear. It was like the look of a child. Filled with admiration and curiosity. She also caught a quick glimpse of something else, deep inside. A look many men had given to her before. Mina highly doubted he knew what it was he was feeling just yet. And to top it off, Clear was sending him looks filled with a longing over something she had always told herself she would not have.  
  
"So soon? I better keep an eye on this," she mumbled to herself, gaining the attention from the two women beside her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serena inquired.  
  
"Look at the elf you two and Clear."  
  
"Oh, my god," Raye gasped.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"See?" Mina said smiling.   
  
"I see. Problem is, what are we going to do about Clear?"  
  
"Yeah," Serena agreed. "You know how she is."  
  
"I know. So I was thinkin' we blackmail her."  
  
"Blackmail, Clear? Are you insane?!" Raye shouted.   
  
"When it comes to this, yes. Listen, we all know there is an emptiness in Clear. Something she'll always deny. Why? I don't know. But it's there. Now, all we have to do is convince Clear that this is the only way to fill that spot."  
  
"Oh is that all?" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Mina, Clear'll think she would be hurting him and she won't stand for that. Not to mention the fact that she can be more hard headed than all of us put together."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll also have to convince her it's for the very best. That's why we need everyone in on this. Besides it's their right to join in. Clear went through hell itself to make sure we were happy in the end. This is the very least we can do for her."  
  
Raye seemed to think about it before smiling. "I'm sure if everyone's going to help we'll win. But it's still gonna be hard."  
  
Serena nodded her agreement. "Yep. Well, let's go round everybody up and get Clear a soul mate!"  
  
"Serena, keep it down! You want everybody to know what we're up to?!" Raye berated.  
  
"Don't be so mean, Raye," she whined, starting to cry.  
  
Mina shook her head. Some things never change.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas managed to pry his eyes from Crystal's small form.   
  
'Why is she having such an effect on me.'  
  
He could sense the sadness in her heart, though she did a very good job at hiding it. It pained him that she was not content, for she had become a close friend. It was strange how he considered her closer than many he had known his entire life, when he had only first met her a half a day ago. But there was an aura around her that just drew you in. There was no way to defend against it. Not that anyone would really want to.   
  
He had come to envy those in her Guardian Gang, for they had the opportunity to be with her always. They were able to make her smile. Something he suddenly found himself wishing he could do. He stopped in his thoughts as Boromir asked about the Guardian Gang.  
  
"We're called 'Guardians' because we all have things we want to protect."  
  
"When did the Guardian Gang first come around?" Legolas asked. She looked at him. Something flew across her beautiful eyes then that confused him.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say it started over 1,000 years ago," she began slowly. "By accident I stumbled into a new world. I soon found out it was called the Silver Millennium. That universe was ruled by Queen Serenity of the Moon. I grew to enjoy it there and revealed myself when her daughter was born."  
  
"Serena?" Frodo said.  
  
"Yep. I loved her immediately and swore I would always be there for her. As well as her Royal Court, who were princesses of their own planets," she stopped suddenly as she looked up. "That's all for now, we're here."   
  
They looked up as Galadriel and Celeborn descended down the steps.  
  
"Eight there are here of the Fellowship yet nine there were sent out from Rivendell," Celeborn observed. "Tell me, were is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel took in the faces of the Fellowship, her eyes widening. "He has fallen into shadow."  
  
"Uh, not quite." Crystal sat down between Celeborn and Galadriel a few steps below from were they stood. She put her elbows on the above step and leaned back so that both were in her view. "He *did* fall down a big hole. So it might be a while before he pops back up. But he will."  
  
"I trust in you, Guardian." Galadriel turned to face the Fellowship. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail."  
  
"That's why I'm going with them."  
  
"Guardian?" Celeborn looked upon her questionably.  
  
Crystal stood up, the Gem shinning brightly. Her clothes melted away and left her in a two piece lavender dress. The skirt was somewhat sheer and it flared around her hips, it's length was just 4 inches above her knees. The top was low cut with off shoulder straps that hugged her breasts and showed a modest amount of cleavage. Trimming around the dress was a darker lavender, as was the ribbon that tied around her waist and fell to her ankles. Lastly a wreath of perfect lavender flowers crowned her head.  
  
If Legolas thought that she was beautiful before he wasn't anywhere near prepared to see her now. She glowed with an inner light as she drew herself proud and tall before the two elves.  
  
"My mind is made up," she stated in a soft regal voice that demanded attention, acceptance, and obedience. "There is no chance that I will change it. Besides, it is better this way."   
  
"We do not question your judgment, Guardian." Galadriel said bowing with Celeborn. "We were merely curious, as to why. We apologize for any rudeness."  
  
Crystal's clothes reverted back to before, the light of the Gem dulling to a tender glow. "Think nothin' of it," her carefree tone sounded once more.  
  
Galadriel nodded her head in understanding. "Go now and rest," she said softly. "For you must be tired."  
  
The Fellowship bowed then left, Crystal staying behind. Legolas took one last glance at Crystal before joining the others.  
  
Upon seeing his quick look Galadriel said to Crystal, "It would seem the young prince has taken a liking to you, Guardian."   
  
Crystal lowered her head, a couple of braids and hair falling in front of her face. "I know. But I don't want or need his love."  
  
"Do you speak the truth?" Celeborn questioned, noticing the carefully placed blank void upon her normally expressive face.  
  
"I know I do. I also know it's better this way." She then turned her back to them and started back down the steps, a little quickly it would seem.   
  
"For once, I do not trust in her judgment," Galadriel said softly.  
  
Before Celeborn could reply a voice drifted to their sensitive ears.  
  
"...get Clear a soul mate!"  
  
"Serena, keep it down! You want everybody to know what we're up to?!"  
  
Celeborn laughed softly turning to face his queen. "It would seem neither do her Guardians."  
  
Galadriel laughed as well. "I wonder what they'll do. Though I'm sure whatever it is it will be quite amusing, at least from the spectators point of view."  
  
"Indeed. They are a strange, conflicting group. Full of happiness and laughter, though they have experienced much pain."  
  
"According to Serenity it was because of Crystal. The Guardian has always been there for them. Through everything. She helped them overcome."  
  
"She deserves true happiness," Celeborn sighed. "For everything she has suffered. For everything she has willingly placed upon her own shoulders for the sake of others."  
  
"Yet she is extremely stubborn."  
  
"Perhaps you should have talk with Legolas," Celeborn suggested after a moment of silence. "See if you can make him understand this... delicate situation."  
  
"I will do it, for both their sakes. Then the Guardian Gang will deal with Crystal. I think they, together, have a high chance in winning."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What?"  
  
Mina sitting, next to Duo, gave a tug on his long braid. "Clear is starting to fall in love."  
  
"With an elf!" Serena said excitedly, clinging on to Darien.  
  
"An elf," Vegeta raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion entering his coal black eyes. "Aren't they three feet tall, and hella ugly," he said receiving a glare from Bulma.  
  
"A type is, yes," Amy confirmed, still playing chess with Quatre. "However, there is more than just one race of elves in the many worlds."  
  
"The elves of Middle-Earth are by far superior to humans," Trista explained. "They are light footed, quick, elegant, graceful, beautiful. They have a wonderful relationship with nature and heightened senses. Not to mention they are considered immortal. Only capable of dieing in battle or from a broken heart."  
  
"So basically they're perfect," Trowa said from his place besides Lita, helping stir the *large* bowl of cookie batter.  
  
"As perfect as any outsider is capable of being," Millardo replied.  
  
"They make excellent warriors as well," Raye added. "You should see 'em with a bow and arrow. I tell ya, I was impressed."  
  
"So what we need to do is get Clear to open her eyes? Easier said than done."  
  
"We know that Chi Chi," Heero sighed. "That's why we are having this discussion. Where's Clear now?"  
  
"She's in Middle-Earth," Serena answered. "She's stayin' to help a group of guys called the Fellowship of the Ring. Catchy name don't ya think?"  
  
"First off we have to do everything we can to increase these feelings," Relena announced.  
  
Bulma caught her meaning and laughed. "It's time to play dirty."  
  
"Yeah, but we can only interfere in little, subtle ways," Lita said, placing the bowl on the coffee table.  
  
"Whatever we do we can't let Clear know what we're up to," Darien said, the others nodding in agreement.  
  
Wufei smirked as he thought about what they were going to do. "This will prove to be one hell of a challenge. As well as most entertaining."  
  
"It's gonna be great," Goku shouted, jumping into the air.  
  
"Do you really think this is okay, Artemis?" Luna questioned the white cat.  
  
"Of course, Luna. Clear might not like it, but it's for her own good."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas sat in a tree staring into the sky as he thought about Crystal. The night sky and Crystal's eyes were incredibly alike, he decided. Both were an endless black; but instead of silver stars, her's were lavender. He came to the conclusion that her eyes were a starry sky all in their own. He also concluded that she was a living enigma. Like an open book one minute and then unreadable the next. He wondered about her. Why she acted like she did. Why she covered her unhappiness.   
  
He knew what was happening to him, and he had to admit he didn't mind in the least. Loving one such as her was exhilarating, even if they didn't receive her love in return. He could only image how it must be like for her Guardians. Basking in her adoration daily. He could tell that she had some feelings for him as well. It didn't seem like she was running from him, but he suspected that she keep her distance in that aspect, as if she were afraid. Though he could hardly fathom what she had to fear. Maybe it was only his imagination. After all he had only known her for one day. Hardly enough time to come to any real conclusions.  
  
He heard a very faint rustling of leaves and looked down to see Lady Galadriel standing at the base of the tree, peering up at him.  
  
"Come down, Legolas. I wish to have a word with you."   
  
The elf jumped down from the tree nimbly, his feet making no noise as he landed.  
  
"Let us walk."  
  
For a few minutes the Lady of Lorien and the Prince of Mirkwood walked in silence. Only once they reached the hidden section of the city, where Galadreil's mirror was kept, did she break the stillness in the air.  
  
"I know what is happening, young prince. With the Guardian."   
  
Legolas wasn't surprised in the least that she knew. Instead he was just grateful that he had someone to talk to about it.  
  
"I tried not to, Lady; but I could not help it. She is the most amazing creature I have ever met."  
  
Galadriel nodded her head, smiling at his passion.  
  
"She is indeed."  
  
"What I do not understand is why does it seem as if she were afraid of me?" Legolas frowned.  
  
"She does not fear you. She merely fears what you can and will bring her if given the chance."  
  
"I still do not understand. Why would she be afraid of my love? From what I have seen she gives and receives the emotion on a vast scale."  
  
"It is not love in generally that she fears. Just romantic love."  
  
"Why?" After few seconds he asked, "May I be able to look into the mirror; so that I may come to better understand all of this?"  
  
"It is not my right to show you," Galadriel replied softly, feeling guilty that she couldn't lessen his pain and confusion. "Not only that, I highly doubt even the mirror would be able to give even the smallest amount of knowledge, concerning the Guardian, or her consorts. Masked in mystery as they are."  
  
Legolas lowered his head, slightly disappointed, though he knew it to be true. "What must I do?"  
  
"You must give her time. Her Guardians will do the rest. You must give her time," the golden haired elf repeated.  
  
"I will try, Lady. I will try."  
  
"That is all one can do."  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
What did ya think? Review and tell me.  
  
Again I say that it might be a while before the next chapter. However, if I get a couple reviews I'll try to write extra fast.  
  
PEACE OUT! 


	3. Chapter Two Time to Leave

It's me again. I just want to thank those of you who were kind enough to review. As for all you others. You're all JERKS!!! Just kidding.   
  
Any way I would like to thank Princess Silver Serenity, empress blade, and jupi.  
  
I'll love ya forever! *_-  
  
To jupi - I just want to say I'm really sorry but I have all the couples already planned out. It was a birthday present to my little brother. He got to pick out the couples. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. Please don't hate me. I feel SO bad now. I think I'm gonna cry.  
  
Getting back to business. I don't own anything except the basic idea, and Crystal/Clear. (My name *_*)  
  
If you didn't read this note before I'm saying it again. This fic is not centered around any Sailor Moon Character, or any anime character for that matter. The reason I put it in the Sailor Moon Crossovers is because they play a very important role in the plot line.  
  
Now to the story. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two-Time To Leave  
  
  
  
The sun rose and with it the spirits of the Fellowship. All night they wondered why they were looking forward to the journey to Mordor. Well, not the destination itself, more like the trip. They were gathering their supplies when a startled scream caught their attention. Legolas arrived in the clearing first followed closly by Gimli and Boromir. A few seconds later Aragorn and the hobbits came running.   
  
Crystal lay sprawled on the ground with a startled expression on her face. Standing above her smirking was a short muscular man in black jeans and a dark teal tank top. What surprised all present was his hair, which was solid black and swept into the air like a flame. Next to him, smiling, was another man. He was dressed in white jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had platinum blonde hair, and light green eyes that radiated gentleness and kindness. Legolas briefly wondered in they were more of her Guardian Gang.  
  
"Don't do that, Vege-head!" Crystal growled, glaring up at the black haired man.  
  
"It's not my fault you didn't hear me coming," he chuckled as the other man moved to help her to her feet.  
  
She grasped his hand and hauled herself up, then stomped over to the man in teal. "After all this time you can still be a major prick."  
  
"I know."  
  
She gave a small sigh and grabbed the other by the elbow, dragging him to her. "At least, Q-dude knows to behave in public." She turned to him, giving him a hug and smiling cheerfully. "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem," he said blushing, returning the hug and smile.  
  
At that moment a woman walked up to them. "Since when do *you* behave in public, Clear?"  
  
Crystal looked at the woman in dark violet and white. "When I want to?" she replied in a questioning voice.  
  
The woman nodded her sandy brown head in satisfaction. "Exactly."  
  
Crystal's sheepish expression turned into a frown. "Stop gaining up on me, Re-girl!"  
  
The woman laughed her eyes twinkling. "Okay, okay. Now, wipe that frown off your face."  
  
The blonde man nodded. "Yes, you don't look right with it."  
  
The last man just grunted his agreement.  
  
She laughed and smiled beautifully at the three. Then she noticed the audience they had acquired. She turned to face the Fellowship and the many elves.  
  
"These three none of ya've met before. This is Vegeta," she pointed to the scowling man. "This is Quatre and this is Relena," she motioned to the man and woman next to her.  
  
Vegeta took everyone in with a quick glance. His coal black eyes, for a few seconds, lingering on Legolas. It was as if he was evaluating or judging him. Why? Legolas could not tell.   
  
'So that's him.' Vegeta thought inspecting the elf quickly. 'He's a pretty boy.' He took in the fair face, long pale gray blonde hair, and blue-gray eyes. 'No doubt Clear's type.' He noticed the hidden affection for the Guardian. As well as the desire to please her and rid her of her pain. He smiled inwardly as he concluded that Legolas was indeed worthy of her. All he needed to do was prove himself.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Clear, the scowl disappearing from his face when he looked upon her small cheerful form. "What's this I hear about you leaving with a bunch of humans."  
  
"They're not all humans, Vegeta. Only two," Relena clarified.  
  
"Outsiders then." He was going to say mortals, but he figured that Clear hadn't explained to them yet the difference between an immortal, such as an elf, and a true immortal, like the Guardians.  
  
"What's the matter, Vege-head?" Clear teased. "Mad 'cause you can't come with me?"  
  
He "humped" and turned his back to her. "No. I'm just worried about leaving you with the outsiders."  
  
"So you're worried about me?"  
  
"In your dreams. I'm worried about the ones who are most unfortunate as to be stuck in your presence during their time of crisis."  
  
Though his words were harsh none were blind to the deep love that shone from the man's black eyes. None, expect Merry and Pippin, who ran forward.  
  
"Excuse us sir," Merry began nervously. "But we think we are very lucky that Lady Crystal is coming with us."  
  
"Yeah!" Pippin wrapped his arms around Crystal's small waist. "And you shouldn't be so mean to her."   
  
Relena laughed softly before giving Vegeta a light shove. "Don't worry, little ones. Insulting is just how he shows affection. Speaking of which," she turned to him frowning. "When was the last time you insulted me?"  
  
He smirked. "You talk too much, you're brain is the size of a pea, and you're hair looks like crap. Not to mention your breath skinks."  
  
She blinked. "Well, I guess I had that coming," she mumbled to herself.  
  
Quatre shook his head. Smiling he decided it was time to do what they set out to do. "We're just here to see you off, Clear. Oh, and Heero wanted me to tell you to not let these people die."  
  
She let go of Pippin, who stepped away. "Q-dude..."  
  
"Bulma also said something about it being unfair."  
  
"What being unfair?"  
  
"Oh you know. Them being them and you being you," he said, as if it were the most casual answer in the world.  
  
She was about to say something when Relena cut her off. "Not that it's your fault."  
  
Vegeta added, "Besides you'd make a pathetic human. I'll bet that you couldn't make it two days as a human on this little 'trip'."  
  
Crystal's eyes flashed lavender for a brief moment. She crossed her arms in front of her, mimicking his stance. "Oh, and what's that's supposed to mean?"   
  
"That you can't survive as a human on a normal day. Let alone survive on a dangerous journey. Face it, Clear. You don't have what it takes." He leaned into her flushed face, smirking again.  
  
"That's it! I can survive as a human any day, anywhere, and anytime! Just you watch!" Crystal turned and stomped away, not seeing the satisfied faces of her Guardians.  
  
Aragorn had a feeling that the three people had meant for her to turn herself into a human, how ever she could. Though why was beyond him. Why, if they loved her so much, would they risk her harm? He was about to ask when the Guardians disappeared in flashes of blue, teal, and violet light.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The three Guardians arrived in a soft green meadow and off in the distance one could see a grand forest. They ran forward and up a hill. Nestled peacefully between surrounding hills was their home. They quickly ran into the Palace to report.  
  
"So how did it go?" Chi Chi demanded excitedly.  
  
"Excellent," Quatre answered, sitting down on one of the stools in the large kitchen where most of the Guardian Gang was gathered.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Serena asked, carrying ingredients for her sandwich over to Lita.  
  
"Clear's going to turn herself into a human."  
  
"What?!" Duo, over hearing the conversation, came dashing into the kitchen. "Why?!"  
  
"Yeah, Relena," Goku agreed. "She could get hurt."  
  
"It's the only way. We're never going to have another chance like this."  
  
The two clueless men looked upon the silent Guardian of Time sitting atop the counter.  
  
"If Clear wasn't human she could sense us too easily," Amy explained, placing her book on the table and taking off her glasses.  
  
"Besides, the elf needs to prove himself."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Vegeta.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're too damn over protective, you know that?!" Bulma told her husband, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"All I said was that the elf needs to prove himself. And if he's going to be one of us then, damnit, he better make it good!"  
  
The others looked at each other and nodded their heads in unison. "Over protective."  
  
Vegeta growled as he looked away.  
  
"Stop pouting and have a cookie." Lita offered him a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies from behind.  
  
"Which three of us have first watch?" Millardo inquired.  
  
Immediately all hands shot into the air. "ME!" All except Vegeta, who was too busy deciding which cookie he wanted. Knowing there was no way he could talk himself into going, he scowled and tossed all of them into his mouth.  
  
Amazingly enough it was decided that Trowa, Wufei, and Lita had their hand's up first.  
  
"Damn!" Duo pounded his fist on the counter. "I wanted to go first!" he whined.  
  
Amy walked over to him and rubbed his back comfortably as his cobalt eyes shinned in the light of the room. "Why don't you go see Clear in Lorien. Help her get ready. After all, we wanted her to become human so we have a better chance at tricking her. She still needs the essentials."  
  
Mina gasped as she remembered something. "Some of those essentials can be used to aid in our cause."  
  
"How?" Darien questioned, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Elves love music and dance," Raye revealed. "So we pack her a radio and give her some CDs."  
  
"Nice romantic CDs," Mina grinned.  
  
"If she's trying to stay away from him, then why would she play them?"  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic," Serena gave him a shove as she sat down with her sandwich.  
  
"We have to analyze every detail of the situation. If not we could lose."  
  
"Still being the 'Perfect Soldier' I see." Wufei smirked.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"He does have a point," Millardo said.  
  
"That he does." Trista hopped off the counter to get herself a glass of water. "She will indeed play them simply because she loves song as well and won't go to long without hearing one."  
  
"No matter what it is," Bulma said.   
  
"Not to mention that it will give Clear and Legolas something to talk about," Darien added.  
  
"Who?" Goku's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"The elf," Chi Chi said.  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"What about him?" Wufei inquired. "I mean, this is going to be hard and it most likely will take a long time. What if he gives up before we're through? What if Clear misses her chance because she's too paranoid?" He was starting to become worried. He was tired of sensing Clear's hidden unhappiness and he knew that the others were too.  
  
"Then that just proves he isn't worthy of this life. Let alone her love."  
  
Vegeta was ignored as Trowa answered, even though they knew he had a point. "Galadriel had a chat with Legolas. It seems she told him to give Clear time."  
  
"Yes. Given time..."  
  
"All things are possible," they finished for her in one bored voice.  
  
Trista frowned as she looked upon her fellow Guardians. "Who will go with Duo," she asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Can I go?" Goku eyes widened as he put on his most convincing face. "Please."  
  
"Fool," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Okay, Goku. You can go," Serena decided.  
  
"C'mon Goku, buddy. Let's move," Duo said eagerly, clapping his had on the other man's back.  
  
"Don't mention a thing to her," Raye warned. "If you do I'll set both of you on fire."  
  
With a nervous gulp the two disappeared in a flash of dark orange and navy blue light.  
  
"Does anybody know where Luna and Artemis is?" Trowa questioned suddenly.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Crystal continued to fume as she climbed the white staircase.  
  
"I can't believe it! Me?! Make a pathetic human?! I'll have you know I was a human for 19 freakin' years!" She shouted to passing elves, ignoring their confused yet curious looks. She continued to swing her arms wildly, her face contorted in anger. "Okay... So maybe I haven't been a human for 2000 some odd years. I know I can still do it!"   
  
She stopped in her tirade when she opened her chamber door and noticed the two men sitting calmly on her bed.  
  
"Jeez, Clear." Duo stood and walked to the window looking out to see the elves, Haldir among them, staring up. "We heard your ranting all the way from home."  
  
Her eyes lost their angry glow as she ran over to embrace him. Duo's blue eyes widened dramatically as he gasped.  
  
"..air."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized happily, releasing him.  
  
Goku laughed from the bed amused. Only her and Serena could change moods so fast. Well, maybe him too. "We're here to help you pack."  
  
She looked at them suspiciously. "How do you know I need to pack?"  
  
He shrugged. "From what Vegeta told us we figured you would do somethin' like this."  
  
"And you need things as a human. Things you just can't snap your figures and get," a female voice said.  
  
They turned to the window to see Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Hey you two," Clear greeted brightly, the two cats jumping onto her slender shoulders.  
  
A soft knock rang through the air and stopped any more talk.  
  
"Door's unlocked."  
  
Legolas opened the door to reveal two new men, one in dark orange and one in navy blue, and Clear with two cats on her shoulders, one white, one black and both with golden upturned crescent moons on their foreheads.  
  
"Hey, Leo. Come on in."  
  
Legolas stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"I do not mean to interrupt, Lady Crystal."  
  
"Knock it off with the 'lady' stuff," she said firmly. "Now, what did you want?"  
  
Duo and Goku noticed the uncomfortable weight shit. Since when was an elf uncomfortable?  
  
"I mean not bother you, but you seemed to be upset so I can to see if you would like anything."  
  
Crystal smiled, "That's sweet."  
  
The two men in the room chuckled lightly, drawing her attention.  
  
"Leo, this is Duo and Goku. Boys, this is Legolas."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hiya."  
  
"It's an honor."  
  
"And these two are Luna and Artemis." Clear pulled the cats from her shoulders and handed them to Legolas, who smiled as they climbed up to his own shoulders.  
  
"How do you do?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Very well thank you," the black one said.  
  
The two cats jumped off of him and sat at the foot of the elven bed. Legolas stood shocked as he stared at them.  
  
"At least he isn't denying it. That's a good sign," Goku whispered to Duo who nodded.   
  
"I apologize. It is just... I've never heard of talking felines before," he stammered with wide eyes. "Again, I am sorry. I mean no disrespect. Please excuse my inappropriate behavior."  
  
"It's quite all right," the male white one said. "To tell you the truth we find it most refreshing that you aren't running around in circles screaming." Here he gave a meaningful look at Duo.  
  
"It's probably because you're an elf," Luna added. "And as one you have a tendency to accept quickly what others would deem impossible."  
  
"Don't just stand there. Sit." Clear came forward after a second of silence and took him by the hand, leading him to the side of the bed.  
  
"Are you gonna pack or what, Clear?"  
  
"I'm gettin' there, Braid Boy."  
  
Legolas watched amazed as Crystal snapped her fingers and in a flash of lavender light a small pack of the same color with silver lining appeared beside him. The two men stood up and immediately went to her dresser.  
  
"You don't need too much clothes, Clear," Goku announced.  
  
"Yeah. Ya might be a human for a while but you still won't be without your resources."  
  
"I'm glad you think so." Legolas watched as Crystal sat down beside him as they continued to stuff the small pack with her clothes.  
  
"All right. That's enough."  
  
"But, Clear..."  
  
"But nothing, Ku."   
  
Goku pouted as he placed the shirt back into the drawer.  
  
"Now, what else do I need?"   
  
Duo began to search around the large room. Finally stopping at the night dresser by the bed and taking out a few pairs of socks and such. Goku placed her toothbrush and toothpaste in a plastic bag and added that to the pack. Upon seeing the elf's amazed look she turned to him and asked, "What?"  
  
"Why would you allow men to do you're packing for you. A female I can understand. But... male?"  
  
She giggled. The light sound like the most beautiful music to his ears. "A lot of women would be uncomfortable with it. With me though... It doesn't really matter much. Besides not many males would be willing to do a women's packing." She turned her head to see the two men and cats smiling. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." They blushed and returned to walking around as the cats gazed out the window.  
  
"Guys," Clear questioned. "Why are you walking in circles? If you don't know what else to put in just put it in when you think of it."  
  
Legolas looked confused. Believing he had never been more confused or shocked before in his entire life as he had been in the last day and a half.  
  
"You can't always understand what Clear says," Artemis stated.   
  
"But you will," Luna added with confidence. "Hopefully sooner rather than later," she whispered to herself.  
  
"She means that anything she might need in the future can magically appear in the bag. Placed in there by us." A woman in a blue top and white shorts stood leaning on the oversized door frame smiling.  
  
"Icy," Clear welcomed leaping from the bed. "What are you doin' here? This is Amy by the way."  
  
"I'm here to help of course. You can't leave everything up to a couple of men," she winked. "You must be Legolas." She turned to him giving him a look over.  
  
He moved to kiss her hand, staring at her saphhire blue hair.   
  
"I know. It's nothing like you've ever seen before." She moved to touch her short hair, blushing.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. Now, getting back to Clear," she faced her. "Anything you need will be in there on your trip. Anyway you need to be going. It's almost noon. The others will be coming to say goodbye soon."  
  
Legolas quietly stood and walked towards the door. "We will be waiting for you, Crystal."  
  
"Tell 'em I'll be down in a few."  
  
He left to finish gathering his own few belongings, wondering if Luna had been correct about him learning to better understand her words.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Second chapter done. Thank God! Please review and tell me what you think. PLEASE???????????  
  
If anybody has any questions about couples do a little bit of investigating and match the Guardian's "colors" as their revealed.  
  
Next time... The Fellowship and Crystal are on the road and the Guardians start to meddle with a certain lovely elf and a not so happy immortal. 


	4. Chapter Three On the Road

Hello!!  
  
I thank all of you who reviewed. You guys are great!!! I'm really thankful for your encouragement.  
  
Tenshi- Is this chapter out soon enough? I really didn't think it's that funny, but I'm glad you like it.  
empress blade- I hope it's 'there' and if not it gets 'there' soon.  
  
I don't got much to say besides the usual "I don't own anything," so I'll just give you the story.  
  
In case you don't know '...' is thinking and "..." is talking  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three-On the Road   
  
  
  
  
'I wonder what's in store for us?' thought Frodo. He turned his gaze to Crystal, again blushing, though not as much. For the journey she had given up her rather illuminating outfit, after much argument, for the elvish garb she now wore. Surprisingly the lavender leggings and silver tunic with lavender embroidery were not created out of her own magic, but given to her by Galadriel. (Think Legolas' outfit, but different colors.) She had her hair pulled up out of her face and her silver colored boots treaded softly over the earth.  
  
'What's the matter with me?' Crystal asked herself once more. 'Scratch that. I know what's up, but that doesn't mean I have to be so distant. Especially from Leo. It's not his fault he's drop dead gorgeous or has perfect manners. Hell, it ain't his fault he's an elf! Nope, it's all mine.' She sighed mentally as she thought ahead. 'There will be pain on this road, and all I can do is bring some comfort. So I might as well make the trip enjoyable. Yep! That's what I'll do!'  
  
"Hey!" she shouted cheerfully, startling the hobbits. "Is it just me or is it really quiet?"  
  
"It is quite quiet," Boromir agreed.  
  
"Do you have something in mind, Pixie?"  
  
"Pixie?" Legolas questioned Gimli, who blushed deeply when all eyes landed on him.  
  
"I think it fits incredibly well," Aragorn intervened on Gimli's behalf.  
  
"Yeah," Merry nodded. "Pixie's are supposed to be beautiful and mischievous sprits."  
  
"That's right! You're really pretty and I bet just as mischievous," Pippin finished.  
  
Crystal looked down on them as she walked and smiled happily. "Thanks!"  
  
"Your Guardians call you 'Clear' and you have nicknames for us. So I think we should get to call you 'Pixie'," Frodo said.  
  
"It's settled then," Legolas spoke up, grinning slightly. "From here on we dub you Pixie."   
  
"Neato!"   
  
The Fellowship laughed even though they still had trouble deciphering her terms. However, from the tone of her voice and the happy excitement on her face and shining from her eyes they deduced that she was pleased.  
  
"Now, getting back to Gimer's question. I do got somethin' in mind."  
  
"Someone save us all," Aragorn teased. It was a new disposition for him and he knew it as did the others, but he didn't care.  
  
Crystal threw him a glance of mock annoyance, stuck out her tongue and proceeded to pull from her pack what, to the males, looked like a small lavender box. "This is a CD player. For music. With built in speakers."  
  
"Music?" Legolas stepped closer to examine it, intrigued.  
  
"Yepper! Music from my world. Let's start it off medium. So... what to play on here? Ooh, I know!" She pushed a few buttons, hooked the contraption to her belt, and a strange, unknown tune filled the forest air. She closed her eyes and titled back her head as she clutched onto Aragorn's and Boromir's arms and resumed walking, trusting them to guide her. Everyone present was stunned when her exquisite voice sang along with the words.  
  
"I love you   
And I need you   
Nelli, I love you   
I do need you   
No matter what I do   
All I think about is you   
Even when I'm with my buu  
You know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do  
All I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my buu  
You know I'm crazy over you..."  
  
When a man began to sing the 8 remaining Fellowship members strained to understand his fast paced words. Legolas was astounded. Never before had he heard such music at such speed, but he indeed enjoyed it.  
  
"That song Pixie, what is it entitled," Gimli inquired when the song was over.  
  
"Dilemma. By Nelli. Featuring Kelly."  
  
"Do you have anymore?" Legolas asked eagerly, his pale eyes twinkling in anticipation and glee.  
  
'Whoa. He really likes this,' Crystal said to herself as she compared his gayness (Not that kind of gay you perverts!) to his usual composed self. "But of course," she said pulling the out the small disk and replacing it in a black case from her pack. After searching through the case she made a noise of satisfaction and took out another disk and placed it in the player. She, once again, began to sing loudly in perfect harmony with the tune.  
  
"Say my name  
Say my name  
Actin' kinda shady  
Ain't callin' me baby  
C'mon say my name  
Say my name   
Say my name  
When no one is around you  
Say 'baby I love you'  
C'mon say my name..."  
  
She pulled the nearest person to her, Sam, and twirled with him in dance. More laughter was heard as Crystal, wanting to bring him up to her slightly taller height, effortlessly lifted him off the ground. She continued to spin with the baffled halfling and nearly swung him into a tree.  
  
"Break time! C'mon everybody let's boogie!"  
  
She practically dropped Sam and lunged for Gimli.  
  
"Don't be shy, Gimer! It's all about havin' fun!" She took him by the arms and began whirling again. Gimli, unable to stay in pace fell on his backside to the amusement of everyone.  
  
A few minutes later Crystal was still spinning joyfully and the tired, but happy, hobbits tried unsuccessfully to keep up with her.  
  
Nearby, hiding in the dense brush, were three figures.  
  
"It looks like she's finally opening up," Trowa observed.  
  
"Yes, but she's still keeping some distance from the elf," Wufei added.  
  
"Poor guy must feel so left out. Well, we're just gonna have to do somethin' about that." Lita's eyes took on a green glow as she slowly raised her hand.  
  
The men watched as a tree root uplifted from the ground unnoticed. They nearly laughed out loud as the twirling Clear tripped over the root and toppled forward. She shrieked as she tried to grab onto anything to slow her down. Legolas, wanting to stop her fall, twisted with cat like reflexes so that he would land on bottom.  
  
When Crystal finally regained her senses she opened her eyes and found herself staring into breath-takingly beautiful gray-blue ones that were shrouded in concern. She was suddenly very aware of the large, warm body beneath her own. The arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and the many eyes gazing at them with a mixture of worry and amusement.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she shouted while jumping up, trying to cover her jumbled emotions. "Being a human is harder than it looks! Didn't mean to take ya down with me."  
  
"It's alright," Legolas assured, smiling gently.  
  
"Cool!" She then craned her head and noticed the uneven breathing of the hobbits. 'Poor guys. I must have tired them out.' "Maybe we should rest and eat."  
  
"I do believe that would be for the best," Aragorn agreed, sitting down on a nearby boulder.  
  
Legolas turned his head when he heard muffled laughter. When he went to investigate he saw nothing but a quick burst of two green lights and a red one. He quickly ran to the area and, seeing nothing that gave indication someone was there, decided that it had been his imagination. However, he was still suspicious. His senses had never failed him before. When he returned he noticed the halflings were eating some type of meat, lettuce, and tomato in between two slices of bread given to them by Crystal. He also took note that she acted like she had forgotten her little tumble. That was just how she was, he realized. She never dwelled on one issue for very long.  
  
As he sat down on her right side she gazed at him through the corner of her eye. Looking at his ears she turned to him fully.  
  
"Ya know what, Leo? I always wondered about those."  
  
Upon hearing his given nickname he faced her. "Wondered about what, Pixie?"  
  
"Lay down," she ordered while grabbing his elbow and pulling him down.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, yet trusting her, he complied. He ignored the grins he received  
and he soon found his head lying comfortably in her soft lap. His shock increased when he felt her delicate fingers gently pinch the point of his ear.  
  
"Trippy," she whispered in awe.  
  
Legolas tried to remain unaffected as her fingers traced his right ear.  
  
'Neato. Elf ears are so soft. They kinda feel like jello.' she mentally kicked herself when she realized what she was doing and with whom. 'It's okay,' she tried to calm her growing panic. 'I have to be me. That way no one's suspicious.'  
  
No one noticed the flicker of doubt that, for a brief second, passed through her eyes. She was indeed excellent at hiding negative emotions.  
  
"Pixie?" Frodo stepped forward. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checkin' out his ears. Weird."  
  
"My ears are not strange," Legolas said defensively, understanding her word.  
  
Crystal grinned. "Well they are to me. I never took the time to examine elven ears before, so I'm doin' it now." Just then she slipped her hand under his head and gently lifted. Taking the hint the pale haired elf sat up.  
  
"We should be moving," he suggested.  
  
Boromir stood and helped Crystal to her feet. In a few seconds they were traveling again.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
The sun set and a fire was soon kindled.  
  
"I am *not* eating a poor defenseless bunny!" Crystal shouted as soon as Boromir returned carrying their supper in both hands. She shook her head fiercely. "Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Suit yourself," Aragorn said beginning to skin the hares.  
  
Then Merry and Pippin cooked the meal as Crystal dug through her pack.  
  
"I can't believe they didn't pack me somethin' to eat!" she complained.  
  
"Just try it," Legolas encouraged. "Hare is quite delicious."  
  
The others nodded their heads.  
  
"If you say so." Without another hint of hesitation she took the offered meat and took a large bite. Her face lit up. "Yummy!!" She hopped to her feet and ran to the fire attempting to pull the rest of the meat from the skewer. After a few shouts of pain she settled down between Aragorn and Gimli, with her plate piled high, and began to stuff her face. She took no notice of the stares she received from the surrounding males.  
  
"I think someone needs to do more hunting," Gimli said slowly.   
  
Crystal finally looked up. "What?"  
  
"You eat more than me," Pippin said amazed.  
  
Crystal giggled. "Can't help it. Food's great. Some of my Guardians picked up my love for food."  
  
"Which ones?" Aragorn asked, interested.  
  
"Well ya got Spaghetti Brain, Braid Boy, and Ku."  
  
"We know who Spaghetti Brain is. But who are the others?" Boromir questioned.  
  
"Their real names are Duo and Goku, I believe," Legolas said. "They were in Pixie's chambers packing before we left."  
  
Confused eyes turned to the Guardian.  
  
"Don't ask," Crystal said, then seeing their eyes still on her she sighed. "So I don't care if men do my packing. So what! It's not like they'll run into something they've never seen before. Besides," she slowed in her rant, "I think I can trust them after living with them for a few hundred years."  
  
"How old are you anyway?"  
  
Crystal looked towards Boromir. "I dunno. You'll have to ask Icy. But I think somewhere past 2,000."  
  
"2,000?!" Sam shouted.  
  
Across from him Crystal jumped in shock.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Who's Icy," Frodo asked in an attempt to change the direction of the conversation.  
  
"Her real name's Amy," she replied in cheerful fondness. "She was, in the past of her world, the Princess of Mercury and a member of Serenity's Royal Court. But she will always be the Senshi of Wisdom and the controller of ice."  
  
"Senshi?"  
  
"Warrior," Crystal said simply, answering Gimli's question.  
  
"You have yet to tell us the tale behind your Guardians," Legolas reminded.  
  
Crystal's shoulders slumped and her expression showed sorrow.  
  
Seeing this Frodo quickly said, "You don't have to tell us if you do not wish to."  
  
"No. It's only fair. I gotta warn you though, it's kinda long."  
  
"We have all night," Merry comforted, stepping around the camp fire to sit beside her and squeeze her hand."  
  
"Okay." She took and a deep breath and began, the fire's light giving her face a ghostly glow. "I watched Serenity, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Chi Chi, Bulma and Relena grow in a world known as the Silver Millennium. Trista had been the Guardian of the Time Gates before I first showed up. Anyway, life was good. The universe was a peaceful place. That is until a creature known as Beryl decided to rear her ugly head. She brainwashed the people of earth into helping her conquer the moon.  
  
"Endymion, earth's prince, was the only one unaffected, but he wasn't enough to stop his people. He was killed and Serenity committed suicide." She paused for breath, ignoring the sharp gasps around her. "The girls, known as the Sailor Senshi, were at a loss for what to do. Truth be told with their heads so clouded, they didn't live for much longer." Her voice wavered as she continued.  
  
"Now I think it'd be better if you had the basic information on the Senshi. The Inner Senshi consist of Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy. Or rather Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury. They were the closest to Serenity and lived in the kingdom. The Outers are Relena, Trista, Chi Chi, and Bulma. Otherwise known as Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. They were further away. As I said before Pluto protected the Time Gates. While Uranus and Neptune protected the kingdom from afar."  
  
"What about Saturn?" Pippin inquired, curiously.  
  
The question clearly made Crystal uneasy. "Relena..." she started, looking for the right words. "Is the strongest of her line. So when she inherited her star seed, her powers, she was placed into a deep sleep. The people feared her powers would be beyond her control. They didn't want her to awaken. However, awake she did. The day the Moon Kingdom fell." She stopped and looked deep into the eyes of those gathered. "As the Senshi of Silence that is her duty to her world."  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked carefully.  
  
Crystal's gaze returned to the fire. "Saturn is the guide to death. She appears at the moment of total destruction. Back then, when her job was done, she returned to her sleep."  
  
"How many times has she been called upon?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"Only once really. That's when I came in." She halted to wipe her eyes. "I knew I couldn't interfere even though I had the power. As did Pluto. It just had to be. We were stuck watching." She pounded the ground with her fists angrily. "The Inners, Serenity, Endymion, and everyone else on the moon died. The Queen used the last of her power and sealed everyone into the Silver Imperium Crystal, the royal jewel of the moon." She turned her tear streaked face to the night sky and sighed deeply. "I was determined to give them some measure of peace. When the Queen had everyone reborn I opened a couple portals to different dimensions. Worlds were their soul mates resided."  
  
"Their soul mates?" Legolas asked, confused.  
  
"Soul mates are scattered everywhere. Just because your worlds apart doesn't mean there isn't someone meant for you. That's why true soul mates are so rare. Anyway, since all the Senshi and Serenity are linked when the Inners died, so did the Outers. Chi Chi and Bulma were reborn in one world with their soul mates, while Relena was reborn in the one that hosted hers, Trista's and the Inners'. When Trista died I brought her back immediately. The Gates can't be without their Guardian," she chuckled blandly. "As for the Inners, they needed to be with Serena." She threw her hands in the air. "So that's it. Over time memories were returned and I brought everyone together. We're happy now, and that's all that matters."   
"Such pain and destruction..." Boromir shook his head unbelievably.  
  
"You have no idea," she murmured. "But that's in the past! And I don't dwell there!"  
  
A silence hung in the air before Crystal broke it. "Isn't kinda chilly."  
  
Legolas stood and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her slim shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She stood and proceeded to walk around the fire.  
  
What no one could see was the three figures close to them.  
  
"Does anyone know what we're going to do exactly," Millardo asked the two women beside him.  
  
"Shut up or they'll hear you."  
  
"No they won't, Raye," Amy corrected. "If we were exceedingly loud they might hear us. However, even then they won't be able to see us."  
  
"Yes, but then Clear will know we're here and up to something," Millardo said.  
  
"True," Amy shrugged.  
  
"Watch this," Raye said smugly. Her eyes shined a ruby red and the camp's fire flickered.   
She narrowed her eyes and the flame slowly spreading to Clear's coat, obeying her command.  
  
Crystal's eyes wondered from the full moon down to her cloak.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!! I'm on fire!! Someone put it out!! Put it out!! I don't wanna burn!!!"  
  
The others tried to help her, but she made it difficult running around the camp site. Legolas finally caught her and held her to him tightly, trying to still her struggling. Boromir and Aragorn grabbed her thrashing legs as the hobbits and dwarf poured soil on her burning cloak. In a panic Crystal lashed out and kicked Boromir in the stomach. As soon as Legolas released her she engulfed the stricken man into a hug.   
  
"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt you! It's just that, well, I've never been on FIRE before!" She let him go.  
  
Boromir stood, clutching his stomach, he shook his head. "It's okay. Truly."  
  
Crystal's guilt still remained. "I don't understand how you humans manage to stay alive sometimes."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "We have practice."  
  
"It's getting late," Gimli stated. "Perhaps we should retire."  
  
Crystal looked at him perplexed. "I'm too young to retire."  
  
"He means it's time for sleep."  
  
Crystal looked down at Frodo, a dawning expression appearing on her face. "Ohh."  
  
Everyone began to settle in for the night when a screech caught their attention.  
  
"Ahh!! I don't have a blanket!"  
  
"It's all right Pixie," soothed Legolas. "It has gotten rather warm this night. I don't believe anyone will be using theirs now."  
  
Behind a tree Amy's eyes glowed blue before they shut.  
  
Crystal shivered violently as the cold settled upon her. "Okay, now I know I'm gonna freeze."  
  
"Here, Pixie. You can use mine."   
  
She took the wool blanket gratefully. "What about you?"  
  
"I shall be fine."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, noticing the elf's slight trembling. "Riight. And I'm never gonna break somethin' again." Seeing his puzzled look she said, "It's not gonna happen. I know elves feel the cold. Maybe not as much as other races, but still." In her mind she contemplated her actions. 'What am I goin' do. I can't just let him freeze. So, personal feelings aside, there's only one thing to do.' "Lay down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't argue. Just do it." As soon as he complied she laid down next to him and spread the blanket over both their forms. She turned her head to the right and took in his alarmed face. "Now we both get the blankie," she said with a smile. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Night everyone! Sleep tight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" With that said she promptly fell asleep.  
  
Legolas chuckled as he took in her sleeping face. He turned his gaze to the amused looks of his companions and lightly shook his head.  
  
Pippin looked worriedly at Crystal. "Bed bugs?"  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 3. So how did I do? Review please.  
  
In case you haven't noticed I am mixing everything up. Strange I know, but it is an AU.  
  
I seriously think that this fic may be a little less than 10 chapters. I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll see.  
  
The other song above is by Destiny's Child (in case you're wondering).  
  
I have no idea what happens after the Fellowship of the Ring. I have the book, the problem is it's across the country at the moment. The second movie doesn't come out till December and I don't know about you people, but I can't wait that long. So if you have any info please review or e-mail me.  
  
Thank you! 


	5. Chapter Four Complete

Hiya again! This chapter is dedicated to Tenshi who was so gracious as to review.  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four-Complete  
  
  
  
The sun rose and Legolas roused. He gently removed his arm from under Crystal's head and silently moved to wake the others. Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the Guardian.  
  
"How do we wake her?" Pippin inquired.  
  
"We don't know," Frodo answered. "Sam, see what luck you have."  
  
Sam ventured forward and knelt next to the sleeping woman. He gently shook her shoulder and was rewarded with a "Five more minutes" mumble. Gimli took his turn by poking her in the ribs and was rewarded with a slap across the face and "Don't wanna get up."  
  
Suddenly they saw a brilliant flash of white, violet, and teal light. The Fellowship quickly took in the two men and the strange looking woman, knowing at first glace they were Guardians.  
  
"I take it you need help with waking Clear," the man in white stated, amusingly. He had jet black hair and deep bright blue eyes, full of honor.  
  
"We could use assistance," Boromir nodded, smiling.  
  
"You think this is bad, wait till she's tired." The man in a dark violet, almost black, tank top took a seat on a rock. His black pants contrasting against the pale stone. His dark brown hair fell into his purssion eyes. Eyes that held the knowledge of horrors seen young.   
  
The woman in teal and white stepped forward. "Listen up. There are three foolproof ways to waking Clear. One: food. Two: tell her Angel's here."  
  
"Angel?" Legolas asked, eyes widening.  
  
The man in white smirked at the elf's concealed worry. "Don't worry. He's her grandfather."  
  
"Three," the ocean haired woman continued, "Tell her it's either Christmas or her birthday."   
  
Aragorn's brows drew together in confusion. "Christmas?"  
  
"It's Clear's favorite holiday," the brown haired man answered in a monotone voice.  
  
"What one should we use?"  
  
The woman turned her blue gaze to Merry. "Food," she answered simply, eyes bright and warm.  
  
"If you say Angel's here she'll freak out, thinking he's come to lecture her about something."  
  
"And if you say it's Christmas or her birthday she'll be pissed for the morning because obviously...it's not," the purssion eyed man finished for his friend.  
  
"You'll have better luck with food," the woman said again. "Just cook somethin' and she'll spring up. Make sure there's a lot of it though."  
  
"We thank you for your help," Aragorn said.  
  
"What are your names anyway?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Darien."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Frodo said, smiling warmly.  
  
"Likewise," Darien returned the smile.  
  
"Oh and can you do us a favor." Upon seeing multiple nods Bulma continued. "Don't mention this to Clear."  
  
"Yeah," Darien agreed. "We can't let her know we're helping out in any way."  
  
The Fellowship nodded their agreement, still unsure as of why. The Guardians were about to leave when Heero turned back to them.  
  
"If anything happens to her, I'll have your heads," he warned in an emotionless voice. His gaze straying to Legolas for a brief moment.   
  
Bulma gripped his shoulders tightly. "Don't listen to him."  
  
"He's just worried because we're leaving Clear in someone else's care," Darien added hastily.  
  
"Any one of us would gladly give our lives for the Pixie," Gimli stated firmly.  
  
Heero turned his eyes to them, his face an unreadable mask. "That's why we're allowing it."  
  
Then they were gone, as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
"They really care about her," Sam said softly.  
  
"Perhaps we should heed their advice and cook breakfast," Boromir said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Merry and Pippin immediately smiled and got to work. Almost five minutes later a happy yell was heard. The males turned their heads just in time to see Crystal fling the blanket aside and shout, "Food!" In the blink of an eye she was beside Pippin looking expectantly at the unfinished meal.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
For hours they walked and finally Aragorn decided it was time to set up camp.  
  
"Thank God!" Crystal shouted, exasperatingly. "I'm starvin'!"  
  
"Us too!" Merry and Pippin cried in unison.  
  
"I think I see a river, but I'm not sure. Leo, is there one?"  
  
"Yes. There is a brook a little ways."  
  
"Great! Later tonight we can all take baths. I feel so yucky." Crystal started to dig through her pack. "I know I got some shampoo and stuff in here." She stopped in her hunt and looked blankly ahead. "You know what I always wondered? Why is it called shampoo? I mean, poo. You put it in your hair. So why would you call it poo?"  
  
No one had an answer for her and soon enough she forgot about it and went back to her search. "Ah ha!" She pulled out a couple of bottles and a bar of soap and ran to the brook.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn called. "See if she requires anything else."  
  
Legolas, not thinking anything of it, ran after her. Needless to say he didn't see the smiles of his fellow warriors.  
  
In a nearby tree sat two female figures.  
  
"This promises to be amusing," Trista said with a small smile.  
  
"Just leave it to me," Chi Chi said complacently, grinning.  
  
When Legolas reached her side she was staring at the setting sun. "Isn't it beautiful, Leo?"  
  
His eyes moved from her to the sun then back to her again. 'How elvish she looks,' he thought. 'If not for her ears one might mistake her for an exotic elf.' "Beautiful indeed."  
  
Chi Chi smiled as her eyes flashed navy blue and she blew gently.  
  
Around them the wind picked up and before she could gain her balance Crystal fell forward, grabbing on to Legolas and bringing him with her into the shallow brook.  
  
The two women laughed and seeing their work done disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about?! I tell ya, the weather in this world is strange."  
  
"I do not know," Legolas said, catching her flailing hand and pulling her up.   
  
"Well we're both soaked through, so we might as well take baths now."  
  
"I shall fetch you a towel, Pixie."  
  
"Kay! Thanks!"  
  
Legolas ran noislessly back to camp.  
  
Crystal turned toward the direction she thought she heard laughter in. 'I wonder...' She shook her head at her suspicions. 'They wouldn't... Or would they?'  
  
In the morning the group started off early, much to the disappointment of Crystal, who had been sleeping snuggly in between large, fluffy blankets that had appeared by the fire during supper.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
For weeks they marched on, and during that time Crystal got closer and closer to those around her, including Legolas. However, she was still determined that she would keep some distance.   
  
One night they made camp close to a small, beautiful lake. Crystal had had trouble sleeping lately. There was something coming. She had felt it ever since they left Lorien, but now it seemed to be getting stronger and she couldn't place her finger on it. These feelings were just too blurry to those she was used to and it frustrated her to no end.   
  
Late that night, waiting for sleep to claim her, she kept herself busy by sitting on the shore and skipping pebbles off the lake's peaceful surface. Watching the ripples, she didn't notice the tall figure approaching her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed, whirling around with her hand placed over her heart. "Leo! Don't do that!" She tried to slow her breathing. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!" She stood and jabbed her finger in his chest. "Just you watch! I'm gonna die of shock and then you'll be sorry!"  
  
"I apologize, Pixie. I didn't mean to startle you." He gently took her hand in his own, keeping it to his chest.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gently tugged her hand away. "Yeah, well, start kickin' somethin' when you're around."   
  
"If it would please you."  
  
She raised her gaze and his eyes captured her own. They stayed like that in what seemed like forever before Crystal turned her face back to the lake. He watched as her eyes narrowed sadly. He gripped her chin and pulled her face back towards his.  
  
"What has got you so afraid?" he whispered, his breath brushing against her cheek.  
  
"Nothing," she whispered back, finding that she didn't have the strength to speak any louder.  
  
"You're lying. Then answer this. Do you care for me? Tell me the truth."  
  
She finally looked at him. Deep into his eyes she saw all the things she had always longed for. Things her Guardians had, but not she. She refused to let herself have it. For his own sake. However, one look and she was lost. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I do."  
  
"Why can't you love me?" He moved a wisp of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
Her eyes narrowed again, this time in pained anger. "I don't want to love you!" she shouted, the tears flowing freely now.  
  
He stepped back, releasing her. He remembered what Lady Galadriel told him, but it still hurt. "Why?"  
  
"Why?! Why?! I'll tell you why! Because I *can't*! That's why!" She turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, as if to console herself. "Don't you see?" her voice dropped to a whisper once again. "If I love you... I will bind myself to you."   
  
"And this will do me harm how?"  
  
She turned to him and stared into his pale eyes. "Can you survive 18 different hells," she asked calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. My Guardians went through more than their fair share of pain. And it's all my fault," she lowered her head in shame, shaking it in sad quilt. "If only I had done something sooner." Her voice wavered as she bit her lip. " They wouldn't have had to suffer."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You said yourself, you couldn't interfere for the better."  
  
"I know, but it still hurts." She looked back up and locked gazes with his. "Everything I've seen, you will see. Everything I've felt, what they've felt, you will feel." She reached out, placing her hand on his smooth cheek and smiling lightly as he nuzzled against it. All the while never letting her eyes leave his. "I have grown to care for you far too much. It is a burden I will grant to no one, no matter how much I wish it."  
  
He finally understood, why she was so afraid to love. She didn't want anyone to go through what she went through. To feel anguish she feels. He just had to convince her it's what he needed as well. "I would sooner die then not have you by my side."  
  
Her eyes widened as the tears continued to trail down her face. She closed them in grief and took a deep breath. "Then so be it." Her hand fell to her side and she took a few steps back.  
  
Shock quickly ran through Legolas' nerves. "Crystal..."  
  
"I can't. I won't. Please don't make this harder than it already is."  
  
'I never would have taken you for a coward Clear. Or a hypocrite either.'  
  
'Don't start Vege-head,' she whispered in her mind miserably, her eyes still closed.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' Millardo's deep voice matched Crystal's mood.  
  
'Saving him.'  
  
'Saving him?! From what?!'  
  
"Don't shout Firefly,' Crystal scolded lightly. Her voice still soft even in her thoughts. 'My head's in enough pain. I don't need you adding to it.'  
  
'Why are you doing this?'  
  
'Why Q-dude? I would have thought that you and Icy would be the ones to readily understand.'  
  
'Quatre and I do Clear. We all do. It's just that...'  
  
'This is too much.'  
  
'How would you know whether or not it's to much Ku?'   
  
'I just know.'  
  
'Clear,' Bulma's voice began, unsure of what to say. 'It's true that he will feel the pain, but...'  
  
'He's made it apparent that it's what he wants,' Chi Chi finished for her.  
  
'Who are you to take away his overall happiness?' Trista questioned solemnly.  
  
'I don't want to hurt him.'  
  
'Damnit clear!" Wufei shouted before calming down. 'Stop thinking about others and think about yourself.'  
  
'I can't do that.'  
  
'You want us to be happy, right?'  
  
'Of course Re-girl.'  
  
'Then do this.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'What we mean Clear,' Heero said, 'Is that until you do this we won't be happy. There's just no way.'  
  
'I still don't understand.'  
  
'There's a hole in your heart Clear,' Mina whispered. 'A hole we cannot fill.'  
  
'For years we've sensed it,' Darien revealed. 'And for years we've tried to fill it. We just can't.'  
  
'From what we've seen,' Lita added her voice to the mix. 'Legolas has done more for that hole in a few weeks than we have in centuries.'  
  
'That's not true.' She cursed her uncertain response.  
  
'Yes it is,' Duo argued. 'And you know it is too.'  
  
'Clear,' Trowa started. "We need you to do this.'  
  
'Please Clear," Serena begged. 'If not for you. If not for him. Then do it for us.'  
  
Crystal sighed mentally. 'I could never deny you anything.'  
  
Luna and Artemis replied in unison. 'We were counting on that.'  
  
All at once she felt their presence gone from her mind. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I guess I lose."  
  
Legolas returned the smile, came forward, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.  
  
She pulled back slightly. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I will never be more so."  
  
Her eyes closed again and he pulled her up to him. As soon as her lips meet his images flashed in his mind's eye.  
  
His world was destroyed. His people and father gone. He was forced to serve the one who had taken away all he knew and held dear. Beaten everyday he endured because of his stubborn pride and his thirst for revenge. Pain, death, and hate were all he ever knew. For years it continued until he came to the blue and green planet, Earth. There he met a third class who had surpassed him in power. His pride and honor was torn from him and he pushed his body past it's limits to gain it back. But it was never enough. However...  
  
Joy and laughter. Life was an adventure. Martial arts a game. Over the years friends were gained and battles fought. Through it all he never lost his innocence, his joy. But a toll there was. Enemy's killed those he loved over and over again. Helpless people, no matter what he did. He'd beat one then another would come. He feels like he can't take anymore. However...  
  
For as far back as he could remember he'd been trained to follow orders, to destroy. He never had the pleasures life had to offer. A home. A family. Friends. He was cut from all emotion. Kindess he never knew. Joy and laughter an unattainable dream. He was the Perfect Solider. Then he took part in Operation Meteor. So much confusion, like never before. He doesn't know who he is or what to do. However...  
  
Her life is somewhat bland. No action. No adventure. After all she is the daughter of a diplomat. War breaks out. How she hates all the fighting, the killing. Her father dies and on his deathbed he reveals a secret. She's a Peacecraft. Now she has an image to maintain. A name to live up to. Then she remembers. Things about her past. She was the Senshi of Silence. Yet now she is a pacifist. How ironic. She despises death, but she is it's bringer. She's overwhelmed. She can't consume it all. However...  
  
His has what he wants. His father, mother, and little sister. Then they come and destroy his beautiful home. Simply because they fear his father's influence. He puts on a mask. The only thing that keeps him going is his revenge. He later finds his beloved sister. She reminds him so much of their father. His hands are stained with too much blood. He can't live up to their expectations. His mind is split. However...  
  
Life is good. All that matters is to get to school on time. Not that she does anyway. She has family and friends. Then she meets a talking black cat. Everything changes. She just wants to be normal. Ever since she was fourteen she had to fight. She didn't want this life. This responsibility. She's tired of her friends dieing to protect her. She's tired of it all. The older she gets the more she is expected to accomplish. But what if she fails. She just wants it all to end. However...  
  
Around her is nothingness. No one to talk to. No one to interact with. No one to share her thoughts, hopes, and dreams. All she can do is watch. Watch and not interfere. Behind her stand enormous doors. It's her duty to guard these doors. Everything depends on it. But she needs someone. She's so lonely. However...  
  
Legolas sees it all. The Guardians lives. Every single one of them. He stumbles back from the force of the emotions. There's too much to take in. The tears falling down his pale face glisten in the moonlight. He clutches his heart as he crumbles to the ground. He hugs himself, anything to lessen this suffering. However...  
  
There she is. A beacon of light in times of darkness. A bright star guiding the lost and confused. Through it all she's there. By their sides. Whispering words of comfort, love, praise, hope, and encouragement. They take joy in the fact that they're not alone. That she's there. She comes for them and all pain is forgotten. Life is grand. They have everything they could ever want. But the best part of all is that they have each other. They have her.  
  
Legolas opens his eyes to stare into a lavender speckled night sky. Crystal kneels down next to him, taking him into her arms. She rocked him, offering what consolation she could. Her own tears falling into his silky soft hair as she stroked it.   
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
After an eternity his trembling stopped and his tears lessened. "They went through that?"  
  
"Their lives haven't always been peaches and cream. There's always a price for happiness."  
  
"And I have paid mine."  
  
She smiled and laid down on the forest floor, bringing him with her.   
  
"That you have."  
  
Crystal took great comfort in his weight above her. His lips descended upon hers in a passion filled frenzy and that night she answered and took. Her Guardians were right, as always. With each passing moment the hole in her heart filled, the loneliness disappeared. Here, now, with this beautiful, perfect elf, she was complete.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
This chapter was just so easy. I think it's because I thought about this even while I was still on chapter one.  
  
I'm sorry that I didn't write more personal views. I just did the easiest ones. Lazy, I know, but hey!  
  
So REVIEW and tell me what you think. Is this good? I tell ya again this is my first fic and I'm not good at writing romance. I hope it's satisfactory.  
  
See you next time!! 


	6. Chapter Five Over

Hiya again!  
  
Sorry it's so late. Got grounded. Sucks I know. I couldn't get on the computer for a week. Except for homework... *_- Anyway, let's get on with it.  
  
Reviewers- THANKS!!!  
  
- You're not far off. However, this story was made for my brother and the character is all my own. I couldn't think of a name for her so my brother suggested in using mine. BIG thanks to you for taking the time to review.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five-Action  
  
  
  
Early the next morning Crystal and Legolas rejoined the group.  
  
Gimli, noticing their smiles, happy expressions, and close proximity, called out. "Where have you two been?"  
  
Crystal grinned as she hopped over to the fire where breakfast was being cooked. "Wouldn't you like to know."   
  
Legolas smiled as he sat down. In a little while breakfast was being eaten.  
  
"We are close to Mordor," Aragorn announced, breaking the silence.  
  
Crystal dropped her empty plate, eyes wide in terror, her breathing quickening.  
  
Legolas was by her side in a flash.   
  
"What's wrong Pixie?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
She shook her head, smiling for his benefit. "Nothing. It's okay."  
  
"We had better start moving," Boromir suggested quickly.  
  
"Totally agree." Crystal grabbed her pack and skipped ahead.  
  
The others shook their heads confused and followed after her.   
  
"Tell me what is wrong, Tirielen**?" Legolas asked a few minutes later, trailing with her behind the others.  
  
She stopped. "It's just... I'm so scared." Tears welled in her large eyes. "All the pain you felt last night I left behind a long time ago. Sauron will bring it back up to the surface; and as a human I don't have the strength to fight him." She threw herself into his arms. "I can't go through all that again! I won't be able to survive it."  
  
"If ever you need strength and have none of your own, just call on me," he said comfortably, rubbing her back. "I will gladly give you all of mine."  
  
She smiled and leaned forward. "I might take you up on that."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The journey was harsh. The weather was constantly changing, but with Crystal there no one took much notice. As they approached ever closer to their destination their fear that they would be attacked grew.  
  
One night they camped under few closely gathered trees, whose branches acted like a roof, watching the rain fall and the lightning flash. Leaning on Legolas' shoulder, Crystal jumped when the thunder roared.  
  
"Whoa. That was a good one." She nodded her head absentmindedly. "You all should see the storms Icy, Lett, and Windy can call up. Now that's freaky." She continued to look blankly ahead. "Know what? I don't want this right now."  
  
"Planning on calming the storm Pixie?" Gimli grinned.  
  
"Not by magic. Just a song kids from my world would sing." She shrugged. "Got nothin' better to do. Might as well."  
  
Still under the protective branches of the trees she spread her arms and tilted her head back slightly. "Rain, rain go away. Come again another day."  
  
The rain soon slowed, then stopped, and the moonlight forced it's way through the clouds.  
  
"Aha! It worked! It worked! It worked!" she chanted happily, leaping over scattered objects and legs.  
  
Legolas' face lost it's amusement as he jumped up from his seat.  
  
Crystal froze as a black arrow suddenly embedded itself in a tree uncomfortably close to her head. She turned her wide eyed stare to the vexed faces of the Fellowship. She looked back to the arrow. "This can't be good."  
  
Loud screeching was then heard.  
  
"Ah hell," Crystal sighed dejectedly. "I know that smell." She watched as Frodo lunged to grab the blue glowing Sting. "It's party time." She bent and pulled two delicately carved daggers with jeweled handles from her boots and twirled them skillfully while backing into a fighting stance.  
  
Orcs soon came running into the camp. Metal clashed and grunts were heard. Legolas fired arrow after arrow trying to keep as many as he could at bay. From the corner of his eye he watched astonished as Crystal weaved gracefully through her foes; slicing and stabbing as she went.  
  
"This is so disgusting!" she shouted, killing yet another orc. "I wanna know who's gonna wash my clothes?!"  
  
She flipped over a couple orc heads, avoiding their deadly blades. Within a few minutes the present enemy's were dead.  
  
"Whew." Crystal wiped the gathered sweat from her brow. "That was fun." The surrounding warriors turned their gaze to her. "What? What'd I say?"  
  
Legolas' head shot back to the forest. "It is not yet over."  
  
"Uruk-hai," a voice whispered on the breeze.   
  
Crystal smiled fondly. "Windy."  
  
"Who Pixie?" Pippin questioned.  
  
"Chi Chi. She's giving a warning." She looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Uruk-hai. They must be the things Saruman's creating."  
  
A growl brought their attention to a large revolting black being.  
  
"Eww. Nasty. They smell worse than the others."  
  
It snarled as others rushed past it.  
  
"Damn." Crystal raised her daggers just in time to deflect a blow meant to slice her in half.  
  
The Fellowship's strength was diminishing yet the uruk-hai were still strong.  
  
"We must retreat!" Aragorn shouted while chopping off an enemy head.  
  
"There ain't no damn way in hell you're gettin' me to run!" Crystal objected, dodging a swinging blade to her abdomen.  
  
Legolas gently grabbed her elbow. "We must for now," he whispered, using his eyes to convince her to go.  
  
"Fine," she agreed reluctantly, then she flipped backwards as she dodged yet another arrow aimed for her head.  
  
"Hurry, Pixie!" Gimli yelled, managing to kill a black creature.  
  
"We can't run from them!" Sam reminded, ducking behind a tree.  
  
"Then we'll need a diversion," Crystal murmured to herself, taking hold of her pack. "Everyone gather 'round me and hold on to each other."  
  
She pulled out a small glittering blue bag as they ran to her side and took hold of each other's arms. She poured the shimmering snow like contents into her palm and threw the powder high above their heads. The blue/white dust fell slowly down to the forest floor and as it did it turned into a heavy fog.  
  
"Now we can run," Merry said needlessly.  
  
Blindly they reached for their belongings and took off in a dead run.  
  
"How long will the fog last?" Pippin panted, now that they were out of the thick mist.  
  
"Only a few minutes."  
  
"That's not enough time to completely escape from them," Frodo said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah," Crystal agreed. "But it does give us some time."  
  
"Look!" Legolas pointed ahead and they ran forward.  
  
"It must be a hunter's cabin," Boromir concluded.  
  
"Then we will use it to our advantage."  
  
The others followed Aragorn's example and went with him into the small shack. As soon as they were in Pippin bolted the door.  
  
"I don't think that'll hold 'em Pip." Merry commented.  
  
The hobbit shrugged.  
  
"All right now," Crystal began taking command. "Frodo, Sam, you take the right window. Merry, Pippin, take the other one.  
Stab anything that comes through. The rest of you, help me make a barricade."  
  
The elf, dwarf, two men and the Guardian placed everything they could, tables, furniture and stuff, in front of the door. As soon as it was done they stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"This could be it," Sam stated slowly, sitting on the floor in a circle with the Fellowship.  
  
Crystal looked up sharply. "It's only over when the fat lady sings." Her face scrunched up in thought. "Or was it the skinny lady."  
  
She was jolted out of her daze by a loud growling. The halflings took their posts at the windows and the others braced themselves against the barricade. Any greasy hand that entered the windows were hacked off and soon there was a large pile of limbs and dark blood. The taller warriors were jerked forward as the uruk-hai continually pounded against the door.  
  
"You can keep on knockin' but you can't come in," Crystal sang loudly, ignoring the looks she received as her body was pushed.  
  
This lasted for several more minutes. Until...  
  
"We can't hold them any longer," Legolas said as he was shoved forward.  
  
They had broke through.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
In her panic she didn't notice the creature come up behind her until it's hand descended upon her cheek. All went black.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When she awoke she found herself shoved into a small closet. She stumbled out and gasped at what she saw. There was dead uruk-hai everywhere, and blood. So much blood. She focused her attention to the sounds around her. Nothing; absolutely nothing. No sounds of battle, not even the chirping of birds. Only her own ragged breathing. Trying to overlook the growing dread filling her heart she raced out, bounding over bodies. She came to a glen not far off.  
  
"No," she moaned, falling to her knees. Scattered were the fallen figures of the Fellowship. Blood was flowing from their bodies, their bones bent in almost impossible angles. She shouted her pain to the morning sky and squeezed her eyes shut in agony. Her tears pouring down her flushed cheeks. "No... Please, God, no. Not again." She crawled to each body, mindless of the blood, and one by one rocked them back and forth for what seemed like hours. "Not again." When she finally held Legolas' lifeless form in her arms she sang. The melody exquisite yet full of anguish.  
  
"Soon you'll know  
What life is all about  
Living is the key   
To immortality  
  
Someday you'll be  
A Guardian like me  
One day you will see  
The true strength of we  
  
So don't you fret  
Never is there a threat  
We'll still have our fun  
Keep the power of one   
  
Listen to me  
Our love can fly so free  
And when we're apart  
There's a pain in my heart  
  
Now I am filled  
Our love and joy unreal  
I know that it's true  
I've sensed it over and through  
  
So don't you fret  
Never is there a threat  
We'll still have our fun  
Keep the power of one   
  
We have this bond  
It'll stay forever strong  
Every day and night  
We'll fight the endless fight"  
  
Her cries intensified.  
  
It hurt so much. It was like her essence was being ripped from her body. Her head splitting. Her heart shattering. Why did this happen?! Once again it was her fault! Once again she did nothing as loved ones were killed! If only she hadn't been so pig-headed! If only she hadn't turned herself into a human! If only she had found the courage to destroy the One Ring in the beginning, damning the consequences of her interference! Surely nothing could be worse than this. If only she wasn't so selfish! So many if onlys. She finally found someone in which she could share her inner soul. And he was stolen from her grasp. So much effort in opening up, for nothing. That hole in her heart opened and grew until the emptiness and ache was all that remained.   
  
For these brief agonizing moments she forgot who she was and what she could do. She forgot she had the power over life and death. She forgot that she could make things right in the end. In times like these she always forgot these important facts and wholly wrapped herself in her misery.  
  
She ignored the growling of the uruk-hai as they surrounded her. She just kept rocking and humming. Then, as one bent to retrieve the Ring from Frodo's neck, she tackled it with a vicious snarl to match their own. How dare they come close to those she held dear and had already killed!  
  
Stealing a blade from a shocked uruk-hai she proceeded to kill, not caring that she was badly out numbered and mortal. All that mattered were that these things caused the pain. Her energy was rabidly deserting her, for she had lost much weeping. Soon two had managed to grab both her arms and two others, her legs. She struggled with what little power she had left. Before long she stopped and quieted in her screams and curses. Then started up again with past vigor as the 'boss' appeared with the Ring.   
  
He came towards her smirking cruelly. Her eyes widened in dismay when she understood what he was going to do.  
  
Grabbing her right fist he forced it open. He then placed the One Ring on her middle finger; in the place were the Gemmed Ring would rest if she were not human.  
  
"NO!" she screamed in terror. The creatures dropped her and stepped back to watch, laughing maliciously.  
  
Pain. Sorrow. Loss. Loneliness. Torture. Wounded pride. Guilt. Emptiness. Distress.   
  
She clutched one hand to her head and one to her heart.  
  
"NO! It wasn't my fault! I had no choice! It had to be! It was the only way!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An all consuming pain entered their hearts and souls and they ran into the woods. They met up with each other at the Pond of Visions.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Wufei shouted, his breathing uneven.  
  
"Something must have happened to Clear," Amy concluded.  
  
"Like what?" Serena asked in worry.  
  
They circled the pond and looked in.  
  
Crystal lay, rocking Legolas' motionless form.  
  
In a flash they were in the glen.  
  
They stood crying with her, feeling at least a small measure of her pain. They didn't show themselves in order to comfort her. Is this what it felt like? Watching someone you love in agony and knowing you could lessen it, but dared not? During their own past lives, did Clear feel like this? Completely helpless? It was not a feeling they cherished. Their eyes widened in growing panic was Clear was held still as Sauron's Ring was placed on her finger.  
  
They watched in horror as she was dumped and screamed in torment.  
  
"NO! It wasn't my fault! I had no choice! It had to be! It was the only way!"  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Bulma shouted taking a step forward, Mina restraining her.  
  
"We can't," Trista said calmly, despite her wants shining brightly in her water filled burgundy eyes.  
  
A few moments later, though it seemed much longer, Serena gave a shout.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"You're right," Darien agreed. "It's too much."  
  
One last look at the screaming Guardian their resolve to not interfere broke. They turned to each other and nodded their heads solemnly in settlement.  
  
They moved into a loose circle and held out their right hands, fingers spread pointing to the sky and palm aimed in the center. They closed their eyes and glowed their respective colors. In a flash of multicolored light the Gemmed Ring   
appeared, spinning slowly.  
  
Trowa walked up and took the ring, then proceeded to approach Clear.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The uruk-hai looked around startled as an unseen force shoved one of their number away from the sobbing woman. The Master Ring moved from her finger and settled in Frodo's palm. It was replaced by a sparkling silver ring with a precious stone set in the middle that glowed warmly.  
  
Crystal's eyes snapped open and her clothes changed. Her elven outfit was replaced by flared white jeans, low on her hips, a white tank top with a lavender over shirt and lavender boots.  
  
The 'boss' stepped up and aimed an arrow at her chest. It bounced off harmlessly and landed with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Crystal laughed. "You are *so* gonna die." In a flare of light the uruk-hai disappeared. Nothing of them remained, not even scorches in the grass. She walked to the spot where her Guardians had once stood, just moments before.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Her clothes reverted back to her elven wardrobe and she moved towards the lifeless warriors. Ignoring their bloodied and torn bodies she gently flicked their noses. As soon as she did blood vanished, wounds healed, and bones and clothing mended. She stepped back to take a look at her work and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Wake up and pee the world's on fire!"  
  
Legolas was the first to spring to his feet. He looked around and saw Crystal smiling dazzlingly. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The last couple things he remembered were placing his new mate in a closet to keep her from harm and leading the uruk-hai away from the cabin with the others, were they....  
  
His head shot up and in a hurried glace to took in those around him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw everyone was fine. He frowned. In fact too fine. No signs that they had ever been in battle. No bruises, bumps, or even scratches for that matter. He turned his confused gaze to Crystal, which he noticed the others did as well. She shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.   
  
"What's done is done and in the past. No point in lookin' back."  
  
Without another word she grabbed her pack and walked on. The Fellowship turned to each other. It would seem that she had no longing in retelling recent events. Deciding it would be better if left alone they followed.   
  
Not even an hour later they encountered a white hooded figure.  
  
"Saruman," Gimli hissed as he raised his ax.  
  
"Chill," Crystal said simply placing her hand lightly on his.  
  
The figure removed the hood. Gandalf smiled and the other males gasped.  
  
"Well, I guess this means I can't call you Grey Beard anymore, huh?" Crystal mused, noticing his straight white hair and beard.  
  
"Hello my friends," Gandalf said warmly.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo shook off his shock and ran to embrace the old wizard.  
  
"How?" Aragorn approached slowly, cautiously.  
  
"Really Airs. So little faith in me? I told ya he would pop back up."  
  
"Truthfully, I'm not exactly sure how it happened," he confessed. "I remember falling. Then it seemed as if time itself had stopped all around me."  
  
"That was Trist."  
  
"Another of your Guardians I presume."  
  
"Trista is the Princess of Pluto and the Guardian of the Gates of Time," Merry said helpfully.  
  
"I guess that makes her the Senshi of Time."  
  
Crystal looked down on Merry and Pippin, happy pride shining from her eyes. "You remembered. Very good."  
  
The two hobbits flushed under her praise.  
  
"Next," the new white wizard continued, "I found myself in Lothlorien. I was told the Guardian had joined the Fellowship and had left with them a month before my arrival, so I decided to follow." He turned to Crystal. "I thank you for all that you and yours have bestowed upon us."  
  
Crystal was about to deny, saying she did nothing, but decided against it. Instead she nodded her head.  
  
'The old guy's just too stubborn," she thought with some amusement.  
  
"How did you manage to catch up with us?" Gimli questioned. "Or, better yet, find us?"  
  
"By the most peculiar mode of transportation. A silver stallion appeared in a clearing before my eyes and would not let me pass until I was upon his back."  
  
"A silver stallion," Legolas mused.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf nodded. "A stunning sight. Curiously, he had no saddle nor reins. I was forced to hold onto his mane as he brought me here faster than the wind itself."  
  
"How did he know where we were?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I do not know, Samwise Gamgee. I do not know."  
  
"I'll bet she does," Boromir stated, noticing Crystal's secretive smile.  
  
"Who me?" She sat up and blinked innocently. Seeing that they wanted answers she dropped the act. "In fact, I do. The silver stallion's mine. His name's Thara. He knew that I wanted you here so brought you too me. It's really quite simple."  
  
In the silent moments that followed Legolas caught a glimpse of the silver ring upon her finger.  
  
"Melamin, when did this appear?" He held up her hand for all to see.  
  
"Hey! I survived as a human for over a month! I've proved myself!"   
  
As the Fellowship processed this information, Aragorn and Gandalf did a double take. Did Legolas call her "Melamin" "my love?" They turned to face each other, then the two across from them, and surmised it was true. They were gazing lovingly upon each other. They nodded their heads in unison, happy for the new couple. The elf prince had done what all others could not.  
  
"What are we going to do about the Ring?" Frodo asked.  
  
Crystal's face hardened as she picked up the gold object. "We're going to destroy it. Now. To hell with the consequences!" Her eyes flashed briefly as she stood. With a snap of her fingers they found themselves in front of looming doors in Mordor. "Frodo come with me. Gandalf, Saruman's here. Find him. Everyone else, free any prisoners." She walked stiffly up the large black doors. The happy cheerfulness gone from her eyes, replaced by serious determination. "It ends now," she said softly.  
  
Only Legolas heard her words. He shivered lightly at the chills her deadly said promise evoked. It was a voice he had never before heard from her and prayed he never had to again.  
  
She shoved the doors open with little, if any, effort.  
  
"Hey Sour-boy! I'm here! Ah, look you sent the welcoming committee," she said sarcastically. "How sweet. I fell oh, so special now."  
  
The others watched unmoving as she swung her arm and the rushing rocs were thrown against a nearby wall. They didn't get up.  
  
"C'mon." Crystal started marching swiftly down a shadowy corridor, the torches lining the hall creating an eerie glow.   
  
Frodo looked at those around him, nodded and took off after her.  
  
"What are we doing here Pixie? I thought the Ring could only be destroyed in Mount Doom." He jogged to keep up with her fast paced strides.  
  
"Only a certain part of the volcano's lava will destroy the Ring. Sauron just happens to keep it in his throne room."  
  
"We're going face to face with Sauron?!"  
  
"Don't worry. He can't to anything," she consoled smugly.  
  
"All right."  
  
"We're here."   
  
She shoved open another set of doors and stepped inside. Frodo had to shield his eyes to keep from going blind from the light of Sauron's monstrous lidless eye.  
  
"You!" a deep, unnerving, though slightly scared, voice roared.  
  
"Yes me." Crystal narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Did you honestly think you could get away with that little stunt you pulled?" She took a step forward. "Creatures like you caused my Guardians pain. Make no mistake you will all pay. One by one."  
  
Sauron bellowed in fury and his eye swelled in power. Crystal yawned rudely, covering her open mouth with her hand. She turned to the semi cowering halfling.  
  
"You see that big pot next to the throne?" she asked, pointing to the mentioned object.  
  
Frodo gulped and nodded weakly. "I have to put the ring in there?"  
  
"Join in Frodo Baggins of the Shire," the voice invited in a sickly sweet tone. "Give me my Ring and you shall have all your heart desires."  
  
Frodo stood his ground. "Empty promises, Sauron! I have all my hearts desires!" He started to walk steadily towards the eye above the throne.  
  
"Take one more step and you shall know the true meaning of hell!"  
  
Dozens of orcs burst into the room, intent on killing the ring bearer. However, they were held back by an invisible force field. The orcs were ignored as they beat against the unseen wall.  
  
"This is for all those you hurt!" Crystal shouted, standing directly behind Frodo, watching as the One Ring met it's end in the magical liquid fire.  
  
Sauron screamed in rage and agony and the eye wreathed in flame exploded. The shock wave washed over all of Middle-Earth taking with it all the orcs and uruk-hai. Frodo nearly fainted as the energy passed harmlessly through him. In a few minutes the wave dissipated and the caldron of lava disappeared.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Frodo sighed in relief.  
  
Crystal walked over to him and encircled her arms around his small body in consolation as he began to cry. The weight of the world finally off his slight shoulders. "Why don't we go meet up with the others." Frodo nodded sniffling and as a mother would to a small unsure child, she took him by the hand and lead him through the place where nightmare had once resided.   
  
"Tirielen!**"  
  
Crystal spun around, just outside the black palace doors, as Legolas called weakly out to her. He was limping as he slowly made his way to her, smiling happily despite his obvious pain. She peeked around him to see all the others as well. She sighed in relief and returned the elf's cheerful smile, then frowned slightly as she looked them over. "You all look like you've been through hell," she commented, sitting down on the hard, dark ground.  
  
Eyebrows raised as they, quite literally, flopped down beside her.  
  
"Saruman?" Frodo asked in a few moments.  
  
"Is dead," Gandalf replied gravely.  
  
Crystal yawned noisily as she leaned into Legolas' arms. "I think we could all use some sleep."   
  
She snapped her fingers and in an instant everyone was sparkling clean. Their wounds and clothes once again mended. All were tired, so they didn't make such a big deal out of it as they would have.  
  
"Sleep's a good thing," Pippin said as he promptly fell asleep next to the snoozing Merry.  
  
Boromir was already asleep and Gimli was snoring loudly.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf agreed, yawning as well. "It has been a long tiring day."  
  
Aragorn leaned against a nearby boulder which suddenly seemed highly comfortable. "Perhaps we could make do with a few hours," he whispered tiredly.  
  
Legolas smiled down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He leaned down and whispered into her hair, "Lle naa uanima tar ilya eile."^ He laid down on the soft mass that had grown beneath them and brought her down with him, then kissed her lightly on her forehead. She yawned again as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and thick blankets appeared and settled over them all. Legolas smiled and gave a contented sigh as he closed his eyes in blissful sleep, his arms tightening slightly over the one in his arms.   
  
The moon herself seemed to smile down at them as she shed a soft light over the sleeping figures of the Fellowship of the Ring and the Guardian of the Gem.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
How 'bout it? Was it good? REVIEW and tell me.   
  
I know it's kinds anti-climatic, but I'm just no good at action. Oh, well.  
  
Tirielen** means bright star. I tired to find something like guiding star or leading light, but the dictionary didn't have the elvish words for guide or lead. Sucks.  
  
The elvish phrase with a ^ at the end means "You are beautiful beyond all else."  
  
For anyone whose wondering I got the epilogue left to write.  
  
See ya there!! 


	7. Epilogue One of Us

I'm so sorry it's so late. My computer wasn't working right, but it's better now.  
  
This is the final chapter people! Hope ya enjoy it!! Near the end there will be a songfic type thing. You might notice that everyone's out of character, but you know living in the perfect world for centuries will do that to a person.  
  
Reviewers- Thank you!!!!!!  
  
Ray of Hope- Thanks for the encouragement  
Tenshi-I think I will write a sequel. Most likely it will be very short, but it's better than nothing.  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue-One of us  
  
  
  
When they awoke the next morning Crystal took them to Rivendell.  
  
"Beloved!"  
  
Aragorn turned to face Arwen, shock written on her beautiful features after witnessing their sudden appearance in the courtyard. He walked to her and took her into his arms.  
  
"What is it, daughter?" Lord Elrond rounded a corner and stopped. "How?" he asked befuddled.  
  
Gandalf smiled and pointed to the woman among them. "The Guardian."  
  
"She helped a lot," Pippin chirped.  
  
"She has power beyond compare, my friend," he explained. "She has indeed played a large part in our success."  
  
Elrond turned to the woman Gandalf called "Guardian." He took in her appearance with a weary eye. She seemed small, not fit to accomplish the task said of her. He took note of her hair. Ebony locks with lavender streaks in braids that were pulled back in a ponytail. She was dressed in elvin clothing; the style he recognized as from Lorien, and he wondered about that. For she was certainly not one of his race, though she did posses a few traits. However, Gandalf did say that she aided the Fellowship, and he had no reason to lie. Besides, it was not in the old wizard to tell anything but truth. He bowed to her slightly.   
  
"I thank you for all help you have provided on this quest. We are forever in your debt and I welcome you with open arms to Rivendell."   
  
It was then that he noticed her eyes. Such magnificent eyes! They held the universe in their deep depths. The endless black seemed to stand for any pain she had suffered in the past, but the lavender colored star dust shone brightly, representing all good and right in her life.  
  
Crystal looked at him in silence, her gaze moving from his blue eyes to his arms. There was something about him. A strength and kindness that drew her in, but then again he was an elf. She looked back up at him and smiled brilliantly, rushing forward. Elrond, not knowing what she was doing, took a step back and opened his arms, thinking to stop her. When she reached him she threw herself around him in an embrace. The elf lord's eyes widened as his arms went around the seemingly fragile woman in shock. Crystal just squeezed and smiled happily into his chest. She peeked out from under Elrond's arm and saw Aragorn shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"What?" she inquired from her place in his arms. She turned her head around, still griping the lord's robes. "What? He said 'open arms'." She finally let go and took a step back. "Anyways, I'm in the mood for hugs. It's a good day after all," she said in a matter of fact voice.   
  
She glared around as if daring anyone to disagree with her, but of course, none did. She ran to Legolas, pulling him into a hug which he happily returned. One by one all in the courtyard received a hug; including Arwen and a few passing servants for good measure. When she was sure she had embraced all that she could for now, she gazed around her. The beauty of Rivendell was amazing, as well as any elven establishment. She concluded that they had a knack for eloquence and beauty. She leaned over a railing to get a better look at a nearby waterfall, and waved to the elves passing below, who waved in return in confusion.  
  
Elrond watched the now spinning woman in interest. Once more he wondered how this cheerful child could have helped in anyway.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked Gandalf as he approached.  
  
"There are none who know for certain. Not from this world at least." He sighed. "One thing's for certain though."  
  
Elrond gave him a sideways glance. "What?"  
  
"She is a blessing sent from up high."  
  
The elf nodded and turned his attention back to the object of his confusion, which grew as he watched her fling herself in Legolas' arms and give him a quick kiss. Gandalf noticed his surprise, though it barely showed.  
  
"Legolas has broken through the wall she keeps around her heart."  
  
Elrond's eyes widened minutely as he started at the smiling girl. "Is there a wall?"  
  
"Yes. Though, during the short time I have known her she drew people close. Of every race. Yet she always kept them at some distance. There are only a handful who have ever penetrated that wall from what I have seen. Her Guardians."  
  
Elrond turned to face him. "Protectors?"  
  
"In a way. But it would seem that children are closer to the truth." He paused. "She watched over them as a mother would, she still does, sharing in their happiness and pain. From what I have gathered they have had much." The two began walking slowly. "I'm not sure what has occurred between her and the prince, nor do I know why she feels the need to have such a barrier in the first place. What I do know is that Legolas will not be staying with us for much longer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at them, my friend," Gandalf nodded to the couple. "Legolas belongs by her side, but she does not belong here. She hails from a world of beauty and love. She belongs to a place where no evil, in any form, dwells. Soon she will return to her home, and take Legolas with her." He sighed deeply. "There is no doubt in my mind that he will go without resistance. For he has become one of them."  
  
Elrond absorbed all this information. 'Who will tell Thranduil?' he suddenly thought. It is not an easy thing; to let go of your only son and heir.  
  
"Lady Crystal!"  
  
Elrond was jolted out of his daze at Gandalf's shout. So, her name was Crystal.  
  
The lavender clad woman turned and frowned lightly. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that."  
  
"Yes, but I prefer it," he said with a sly smile.  
  
Crystal huffed and stomped a foot, crossing her arms. "Stubborn old bugger," she muttered.  
  
After a few chuckles and a short silence Elrond gave a suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we hold a celebration ball."  
  
Merry nodded excitedly. "Great!"  
  
"It will take awhile to gather everyone and explain to them the situation," Arwen said smiling.  
  
"It's being done now."  
  
Gandalf nodded in understanding. "How long will it take them?"  
  
"Hmmm, a few hours maybe."  
  
"How is this done?" Elrond turned his questioning gaze from Gandalf to Crystal.  
  
She shrugged. "Courtesy of my Guardians."  
  
A small noise of comprehension was heard through out the courtyard, though there were a certain two still confused.  
  
Crystal back up to the railing and hopped on top of it, her legs swinging as she sat. "A small party is actually a good idea. Only those who need, or rather, have the right, to know will be there."   
  
She lifted herself with her arms and moved her feet until they came in contact with the thin rail. She stood up, spread her arms and held out her right leg. The people around her watched fascinated as she bent forward, the leg behind her going up as she went down. All the while she kept perfect balance. She brought her right leg back beside her and leaped into a nearby tree.   
  
"Tonight I'll answer questions," she said casually, crouching next to a nest and rearranging the eggs.   
  
The adults rested close by on a branch and whistled happily before flying around her head and landing on her shoulders. Those around her watched, touched, as Crystal whistled their tune and petted each one's head. The birds then jumped from her shoulders and flew around the others.   
"What's the matter with them?" Pippin asked as the birds flew past him once more.  
  
"They're happy," Arwen answered, holding out her hand, smiling as one landed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause they know that Sour-boy's gone." Crystal jumped from the tree down and the birds returned to their nest.  
  
Elrond was about to question her further, but decided it best till later. "If the feast is tonight, preparations must be made now." He turned around and headed inside, calling servants.  
  
Gandalf drew a deep breath. "Well, to the library I go. This adventure must all be written down."  
  
"Wait," Frodo called. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Me too," Sam joined.  
  
Merry and Pippin looked at each other before sprinting after them. "Don't forget about us!"  
  
Gimli shook his head tiredly as he watched the two hobbits dash away. "I'm not sure about you all, but I head for my chambers."  
  
Crystal stared at the dwarf's retreating back before turning to the remaining three. "I'm hungry."  
  
Arwen smiled kindly. "Why don't we have a picnic. Tis loch time after all."  
  
"I'm up for it. Besides, it will give me a chance to explore this place."  
  
Aragorn looked into his love's deep eyes and saw the desire to better acquaint herself with Crystal. "Legolas, why don't we gather what we shall need and let the females converse."  
  
The elven prince nodded his pale head, kissed Crystal's forehead, and followed after the man. As soon as the males were out of sight Crystal linked arms with Arwen.  
  
"You and Legolas are close," Arwen observed. "Tell me everything."  
  
"Well," Crystal started, sliming up at the she-elf. "I was kinda blackmailed into it."  
  
Arwen stopped. "You were blackmailed into loving Legolas?"  
  
"No," Crystal laughed lightly. "I loved him already. I was blackmailed into admitting it and opening up."  
  
Arwen frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I do not understand."  
  
She sighed. "I was afraid. If I bonded to someone I loved romantically then they would suffer through all I had to suffer."   
  
"Surely that couldn't be all that much."  
  
"I failed to protect my Guardians, who were like my children, so I bound myself to each one of them. That way they wouldn't have to go through everything alone. They each went through hell, and there are 18 of them. Just imagine what it was like for me."  
  
"You didn't want Legolas to go through that."   
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What did your Guardians do?"  
  
"They stated the truth. They said the I couldn't be happy until Leo was by my side, and that they weren't happy until I was. They know perfectly well that I'd do anything to make them happy."  
  
"Any regrets?"  
  
Crystal smiled as she looked upon Legolas striding towards them, a basket in hand. "Not one."  
  
"So soon. Well, I must change. I can't very well go on a picnic with this." Arwen looked down at her sparkling white dress.   
  
"Easily rectified." Crystal snapped her fingers and Arwen was clothed in an outfit similar to hers, except a blue that matched her eyes. "Hope ya don't mind, but I like that color."   
  
Arwen stared at her state of dress bemused. "How?"  
  
"Power of the Guardian, babe," she replied grinning, giving her a thumb's up.  
  
Aragorn laughed gently before wrapping an arm around Arwen's slim waist. "Do not fret, melamin. You will soon learn to expect anything from her."  
  
Crystal winked and ran ahead. "C'mon! Let's get this show on the road."  
  
Arwen stood perplexed until Legolas told her that she basically meant "hurry up."  
  
That afternoon the small grouped talked and laughed. Crystal explained how she came to be the Guardian of the Gem and how the Guardian Gang came about. All the while she noticed a hidden sadness in the man's and she-elf's hearts. She had sensed it in Aragorn before, but now it seemed to have doubled. She knew at once what it was. Tragic love. One immortal (basically) and the other human. She decided that she was going to do a little more interfering before her trip was through.  
  
"I remember when I first laid eyes on Rivendell..." Legolas began, but stopped as Crystal head shot up in surprise. "Tirielen?"  
  
"They're here!" she shouted gleefully.  
  
"Who?" Aragorn questioned, eyebrows drawn together.  
  
"My Guardians!" She jumped up and started running back into the city.  
  
In only a few minutes Crystal burst into Elrond's study; Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn close behind. Arwen gasped when she came face to face with the multitude of colors and new faces in her father's large study.  
  
All at once the Guardians jumped to their feet.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Duo reached her first and engulfed her smaller form in a tight hug.  
  
"Duo!" Serena whined. "We want hugs too!"  
  
"Pass her around, Maxwell," Wufei commanded.  
  
Crystal laughed as she was handed to Vegeta. He gave her a quick hug, picked her up, and tossed her across the room to Millardo, who caught her easily; as if it was something they did often. In about ten minutes the Guardians were content and Crystal moved to stand beside Legolas.   
  
"So, what have you all been up too?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing," Bulma responded in a huff.  
  
"That's not exactly true," Amy said softly. All eyes turned to her and she blushed lightly under the strangers' gazes.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Raye set Goku on fire," Lita said in a nonchalant tone.  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked wide eyed.  
  
Chi Chi shrugged. "He didn't knock before he opened her bedroom door."  
  
"Chi Chi," Quatre scolded.  
  
"What? He deserved it." She eyed her husband.  
  
Goku smiled sheepishly and placed his hand behind his head, chuckling nervously. At this moment a royal elf choose to reveal himself.  
  
"Atar!" Legolas shouted surprised, running up to embrace his father. "How?"  
  
Thranduil turned to the woman in dark burgundy. "She showed up in the Palace's throne room and explained to me about the quest. Then I find myself here." He turned back to his son, gray eyes shining brightly. "It is over and according to Lady Trista a large part of that is because of a woman she called the Guardian."  
  
Galadriel stood then and stepped forward. "I didn't think you would accomplish this task so soon."  
  
Crystal snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. Her attire now being what it once was; small top and shorts and delicate silver chains and amethyst gems, matching her Guardians. "Yeah. Well, Glady, I was gettin' tired of it all."  
  
Thranduil looked upon the woman at Legolas' side, smiling inwardly at the fact she was only an inch little taller then his son's shoulders. He witnessed first hand the wondrous power of Lady Trista, a Guardian, and from her tellings the small cheery child in front of him was the greatest of all.  
  
"Lady, I am in your debt." He bowed before her.  
  
Her face lit up excitedly and she dove into his arms. "More hugs!"   
  
She went around the room once more, gaining hugs as she went. When she was satisfied she paused and actually took note of who was in the room. There were her Guardians, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir, Thranduil, Elrond, Arwen and the Fellowship; the other members showed up during her second hugging round. She had a feeling that there should be more, but she couldn't figure out just whom. Suddenly, with a triumphant shout, she turned to Arwen.  
  
"Don't you have brothers?"  
  
"The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, yes."  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
Elrond stood from behind his large desk. "They are on a journey and have requested to be not bothered," he said in a regrettable tone.  
  
Crystal sighed. "Oh, well. Gotta respect their wishes. Besides, there's always next time."  
  
"Next time, Pixie?"  
  
She looked down at Frodo, who stood beside her.  
  
"Sure! After all, I made lots of friends here." She bent over and placed him in a playful head lock. "I am gonna come and visit."  
  
The young hobbit laughed and she released him.  
  
"What's everybody doin' standin' around!" Crystal shouted, waving her arms in the air. "It's afternoon! Party's gonna start soon and nobody's ready!"  
  
"The Guardian does have a point," Haldir agreed.  
  
"Damn right I do!"  
  
"So what's the deal, Clear?" Lita asked. "Is it a formal thing or what?"  
  
"I'm guessin'."  
  
Gandalf turned to Crystal. "Will you and your Guardians be using your magic, or will you allow elves to assist in your nights appearance."  
  
"Let's do it, Clear," Mina suggested. "I mean it's not every day we're in the company of elves."  
  
"It's not everyday we're in the company of outsiders period," Wufei grumbled, earning himself a swift elbow to the ribs by his wife.  
  
"Behave," Raye warned.  
  
Celeborn looked like he wanted to ask a question, but when he opened his mouth to speak Crystal raised her hand.  
  
"No more questions. Save 'em for tonight."  
  
Elrond walked out from behind his desk.  
  
"I suggest that everyone start preparing for the night's feast. Guardians, I will lead you to your changing chambers."  
  
Everyone then dispersed and went their separate ways.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
That evening, Legolas paced back and forth. He had not been this anxious in a long time. He paused and took in the beauty around him. He was dressed in sparkling silver and lavender. After his bath an elven maiden had handed him the clothes, saying Lady Crystal had requested that he where them. They reminded him somewhat of the clothes she had worn on the quest, though more masculine and delicate. He looked up at the setting sun and began pacing again.  
  
"Relax, Legolas," Merry said, eating a cake.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be here soon," Pippin agreed.  
  
The elf prince sighed and was about to sit when he heard soft whisperings. He turned around and gasped at what he saw.  
  
The Guardians stood before him, proud and absolutely beautiful. In the front was Crystal, dressed in a (you guessed it) lavender gown. The dress flowed like water over her curves. Intricate silver elven flowers were woven about the dress, matching the crown of silver elven flowers circling her head. The sleeves were small, barely concealing her slender shoulders. A silver band, the two ends small stars, wrapped around her upper right arm. Her hair was piled on top of her head, in a style he had never before seen, small ringlets framing her face. The purple streaks contrasted greatly with her dark hair. Her eyes shone brightly as she smiled. He smiled in return and noticed that the women were dressed in similar gowns, though their own colors and separate details. He also noticed that the men were dressed like him, matching their soul mates.  
  
Arwen beckoned them forward and with a grace some would say beyond even the elves, they came. As Crystal walked she lifted her skirts slightly. Legolas caught a glimpse of bare feet before disappearing under the hem once more. He chuckled softly when she reached his side.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Couldn't find shoes to match your gown, Tirielen?"  
  
Relena and Heero approached so she held her tongue.  
  
"That's not it. She just didn't want to wear any."  
  
Crystal shrugged. "What's the point? Dress shoes can be uncomfortable. Besides, why were somethin' fancy when they're hardly seen?"  
  
Heero placed his hands on her bare shoulders and leaned down to her ear.  
  
"It's called fashion," he said simply, kissing her cheek and walking off with Relena.  
  
When they were alone Legolas took Crystal's hands in his own.  
  
"Your beauty surpasses even the stars in the sky, Tirielen."  
  
She blushed and smiled. "You're nothing but a flatterer."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to rub his nose against hers. "Perhaps."  
  
She grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him, bringing his head down for better access. The kiss was quick and the Guardians, who smiled happily, pleased that their plan worked.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! You gotta check this out!" the braided man shouted excitedly, eyeing the table piled with elven delicacies.  
  
"Dammit, Maxwell!" Wufei growled in return. "For the last time, my name is WUFEI not WU-MAN!"  
  
Duo pouted lightly and turned to his silver and red clad friend. "Clear gets to call you Wu-man."  
  
Wufei sighed, annoyed, and shook his head. "Clear gets to do a lot of things. Many of which you can't."  
  
Over her shoulders Crystal threw then a grin, then returned to her conversation with Gimli; listening as he told of his home and family.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas was in conversation with Darien, Amy, and Quatre.  
  
"So tell me," Darien began. "What does Tirielen mean? I hear you calling Clear that."  
  
Legolas smiled. "It means 'bright star'."  
  
Hearing this Amy smiled as well. "It fits incredibly well."  
  
Upon seeing Legolas' confused expression, Quatre explained.  
  
"In Clear's world one of the brightest stars is called the North Star. The only star that never changes in the sky."  
  
"It serves as a guide, leading the lost," Amy said.  
  
"In this way, the North Star is a lot like Clear," Darien added.  
  
Legolas nodded his head in understanding. "Then it appears I have chosen well."  
  
Before he could get an answer they were called to sit. Elrond sat at one end of the table and Crystal at the other, with Legolas on her right and Galadriel on her left. During the meal they Guardians talked amongst themselves. Soon Thranduil cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention.  
  
"Perhaps now is an appropriate time to answer the questions."  
  
"It's only fair, Clear," Trista said, sipping the sweet elven wine.  
  
"Fine. Let's start with Rod and work our way around."  
  
There was a silence as a few looked around confused.  
  
"She means you, Lord Elrond," Sam said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well then, my first question concerns your presence here, Lady Crystal," Elrond started. "Not that I do not appreciate your help."  
  
"Truthfully, it was an accident. I didn't mean to come here. I just stumbled into this world while I was playing."  
  
Elrond nodded his head and Thranduil went next.  
  
"Tell me about you all."  
  
Crystal sighed, as did all of her Guardians, and began her tale. She told of how she was chosen to protect the Gem, granting her powers beyond imagination. She explained how the Guardian Gang came about and the prices each one paid for their present happiness. She told of her bonding with Legolas and how he would come with them when this was all over.  
  
The elves of Lorien were silent, having heard most of it before. Arwen was silent as well. Crystal had told her all during the picnic. Elrond, though, stared wide eyed across the table.  
  
"You have been through so much, and yet you are unaffected by it all. Amazing."  
  
Millardo looked down the table at him. "I wouldn't go so far as to say unaffected," he stated.  
  
Trowa nodded his agreement. "After all, no one can be unaffected. We just don't think about the pain. It's in the past."  
  
"He speaks," Serena muttered in wonder.  
  
Trowa frowned slightly, then returned to his meal.  
  
"You've bonded."   
  
It was not a question. Thranduil's face held mixed feelings. Pride, for his son finding such a woman. Joy, that Legolas was happier than he'd ever been. Pain, at having to let him go. Lastly, anger, for not telling him before it happened. Anger, for not preparing him for this.  
  
Crystal looked upon him a bit sadly, sensing his conflicting emotions. She was determined to his ease his pain.  
  
"It's true he has become one of us. It does not mean, however, that you are forbidden to see him. I did say we are going to come and visit."  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he stared down at the woman responsible for his losing his son.  
  
"You said there was a price for happiness. What price will my son pay?"  
  
She smiled lightly. "He has already paid it. When we bound he witnessed and felt all that I and they have felt," she said softly, motioning to her Guardians.  
  
Thranduil looked ready to reply, but was cut off by Vegeta's low growl.  
  
"Knock it off with the boo hooin'. It's not like we're gonna kill him. Shit, you should be honored that he was chosen by Clear in the first damn place."  
  
On his right Bulma gave him a shove.  
  
"Stop being an insensitive asshole," Chi Chi ordered across from him.  
  
The dark man snorted and stared down at his food, scowling.  
  
Mina leaned to her right and rubbed Vegeta's left shoulder comfortingly.  
  
Serena smiled apologetically. "Don't pay him any attention."  
  
In truth Thranduil did pay attention, and he felt guilty for not truly seeing what life was being offered to his child.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize. I mean no disrespect to anyone. It is just...hard."  
  
Vegeta looked up, indifferent, except for the glint of something akin to pity, shining in his ebony eyes.  
  
It was silent for a moment. The only noise that of running water and chirping crickets.  
  
"Have I answered all your present questions?"  
  
There were nods to answer Crystal's request.  
  
"All right then!" she shouted brightly, lightening the mood. "I'm done eatin', so let's party!"  
  
At once the Guardians stood, Crystal pulling Legolas by the arm.  
  
The elves and Fellowship watched astonished as the Guardians began dancing to an unknown tune as it filled the air. With in a minute they began singing, excluding Crystal and Legolas.  
  
"We are Guardians   
We are one  
We know what it's like to lose all fun  
Yet here we are, joyful as can be.  
Strong and happy as you can see  
It's because of her that we're all here  
She took our pain upon herself to bear  
  
We are Guardians  
We are friends  
We are a group who knows no end  
Through it all we have endured  
We'll continue on, of that all's sure  
  
We are Guardians   
We are one  
We are a song that has been sung  
Here we are, complete finally  
We're together now for all eternity   
Our pain is gone, never no more  
Here we are and now we'll soar  
  
We are Guardians   
We are friends  
We are a group that knows no end  
Through it all we have endured  
We'll continue on, of that all's sure"  
  
They danced on until the music faded. They were met by applause, and turned and bowed lightly as one. It was then that Legolas noticed that he was in tune with the thoughts and actions of the Guardians. He reasoned that it made sense, seeing as how he was now one of them.  
  
For the next few hours Thranduil spent his time with his son, getting as much time as he could. The others danced or talked to each other, with the exception of Vegeta, Heero, or Wufei, who preferably kept to themselves or chatted with another Guardian. Amy apologized profusely for their behavior, explaining that the three had, and most likely always will be, highly unsocial with outsiders.   
  
The night passed without much incident, only one. Duo had sneaked up on Lita, scaring her out of her wits end; earning himself a punch in the nose and Lita a scolding from Quatre.  
  
The night wore on, a little too fast for the elven king. Before he knew it, it was midnight, and time for the Guardians to go home. A place were he could not follow. Goodbyes were said and tears were shed before the Guardians walked down to the garden below. Crystal had stayed behind and offered to take everyone home but each had declined. She gave them each one last hug before turning around. Over her shoulder she threw a mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Airs, you don't have to worry about dyin' of old age. You're as immortal now as any elf." With that she   
lifted her skirts and ran down the stairs.  
  
The remaining people eyed each other in confusion. Slowly dawning shown on their features. The hobbits whooped in joy while Arwen and Aragorn hugged happily. Thranduil's sadness was momentarily forgotten as he congratulated the couple. In a few mintues he excused himself to his chambers. He stood on the balcony looking up at the night sky when he heard laughing. He looked down at the gardens before him, noticing that the Guardians had not yet left.  
  
He saw that they were, once again, in their previous clothes. Legolas was dressed like them, in white pants and a lavender shirt that revealed the toned muscle of his arms. He saw that even the antisocial ones were laughing openly. They waved to the new couple and disappeared in flashes of light. He looked lovingly down at his son as he and the Lady sat on a nearby bench. In the next few moments he heard yet another tune fill the air, soft, light, and oh so beautiful. Crystal began singing, matching the tune. It was the first time he had heard her sing, and he was enchanted. All the while her eyes shone in the moonlight.  
  
"In the silence of the night  
When the ground lies soft and still  
You can see a magic light"  
  
He watched as she pointed to the sky and it seemed as if a star itself came to her call. A white hot light fell from the sky to the garden floor and started to grow, very slowly.  
  
"And hear the ring of silver bells"  
  
His ears picked up the ringing of bells, sounding as if they were welcoming someone.  
  
"Though the night seems long and dark  
It is the world just gone to sleep  
The stars that dot the sky above   
Hold you in their precious keep   
  
Close you eyes  
And come with me"  
  
She stood up from the bench and offered her hand to Legolas. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking it and letting her pull him to the swirling portal. Through it all the bells rang.  
  
"The silver bells   
Will bring you home"  
  
Together they stepped through and disappeared in a blinding flash. Thranduil covered his eyes to shield them. When he looked again all was still. He stared sadly at the place were they once stood and noticed that the music was still playing. He heard laughing and singing. He knew that everything was going to be all right. At least for his son.  
  
"At long last," he whispered into the night.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes he stood transfixed. The grass below his bare feet was full and soft, with only the smallest hit of wetness. There were brilliant flowers and magnificent trees all around him. The stars above him seemed to twinkle merrily, and bright multicolored lights flew in the air, giving everything a mystical glow. The Guardians were spinning happily motioning for him to follow them. He broke out into a laugh as Crystal grabbed his hand and yanked him along. He closed his eyes in bliss as he ran, listening to the magical voices of his new family.  
  
"Now with song we fill the night  
While magic dances in the light  
To wish you now and through the years  
The joy that comes with our good cheers"  
  
They ran up a hill and when they slowed they stepped aside for Crystal and Legolas. Legolas gasped, his bright gray-blue eyes widening in bewilderment. Nestled in between surrounding hills was a shimmering palace made out of crystal. From what he could see the towers formed a star, the tallest one resting in the middle.   
  
"Hear our voices fill the air  
To drive all coldness far away  
With all our hearts, with all we'll share  
The blessings of each bright new day"  
  
The Guardians ran down the slope toward the Palace and soon Legolas was following them, joining in their laughter. When they reached a side of the Palace he looked around for a door. When he saw none he turned, confused, to Crystal. She smiled and pointed to door that was slowly forming, much to his amazement, as she sang with her Guardians.  
  
"Here you are  
And here you'll stay  
The silver bells  
Have brought you home"  
  
They ran in, leaving standing at the newly formed door. He turned and gazed out at his new home. His smile grew as he ran into the Palace, the door vanishing after him.  
  
Luna and Artemis sat calmly in a batch of nearby flowers, watching happily as the Guardians bound towards the Palace, happier than they've ever been. They turned to each other and said contentedly in unison, "At long last."  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
It's finished!! So... REVIEW. Pretty long for a epilogue don't ya think?  
  
The 'coming home' song is from Santa Claus 1. I was watching it the other day and figured it would fit perfectly, though I did change it around a little bit. Tell me what you think.  
  
As a reminder I will write a sequel, mostly to please Tenshi, my loyal reviewer, and Ray of Hope. So keep an eye out for it.  
  
Bye-Bye!! 


End file.
